narutopediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki tytułowy i główny bohater serii: Naruto. Jest shinobim na poziomie Genina z Konohagakure. Potomek , a także jinchūriki połowy Yang - Kuramy. Był odrzucony przez większość mieszkańców osady, a teraz jest ich bohaterem, godny dziedziczenia pozycji ojca. Wiele lat później po czwartej wojnie shinobi, Naruto osiągnął swoje marzenia i został Siódmym Hokage, a także poślubił Hinatę, która urodziła mu dwójkę dzieci, Boruto i Himawari Uzumaki. Wygląd Naruto w pierwszej serii.png|Naruto w pierwszej serii. Naruto podczas walki z Painem.png|Naruto podczas walki z Painem. Naruto w drugiej serii.png|Naruto w drugiej serii. Tryb Czakry Yin Dziewięcioogoniastego Naruto.png|Naruto w finalnej formie czakry Kuramy. Wygląd Naruto.png|Naruto w filmie Naruto Shippūden 7: Ostatni. Naruto jako dorosły.PNG|Naruto jako dorosły. Jak twierdził Jiraiya, Naruto wykazuje duże podobieństwo do ojca, po którym odziedziczył niebieskie oczy i sterczące blond włosy. Natomiast po swojej matce ma kształt oczu i twarzy. W czwartej wojnie shinobi, Dan Katō błędnie sugerował, że jest to Nawaki ze względu na podobieństwo oraz marzenie. Najbardziej charakterystyczne właściwości fizyczne są wąski na twarzy. W pierwszej serii prawdopodobnie był niskiego wzrostu jak na swój wiek. Dopiero po okresie czasu, miał wyraźny wzrost. W części I, strój Naruto składał się z pomarańczowej koszuli i spodni z górna część barku była niebieska, a także wokół pasa. Na plecach miał czerwony wir, duży biały kołnierz. Do spodni miał dołączoną kaburę z shurikenami. Miał niebieskie sandały i niebieski ochraniacz na czoło z symbolem Konohy. Naruto w dzieciństwie nosił białą koszulę, która miała na sobie symbol klanu Uzumaki albo symbol ognia, nosił także szorty. Na głowie miał zielone googole. W części II strój Naruto ulega zmianie, ponieważ poprzedni po treningu z Jiraiyą rozerwał się na strzępy. Strój zachowuje kolor pomarańczowy, a także biały i na plecach ma czerwony wir. Niebieskie elementy zostały na czarne. Ochraniacz zmienił barwę na czarną i takie same są sandały. Podczas walki z Painem, Naruto krótko nosił z krótkim rękawem czerwony płaszcz. Przy swoim boku miał zwój z przywołaniem. Dwa lata po czwartej wojny shinobi, Naruto wzrosła wyższy dzięki jego włosy krótko przycięte i przeniósł metalowej części czole ochraniacz do prostej czarnej elastycznej opaski. Nosi czarną kurtkę w stylu jednolitą na zamek błyskawiczny z pomarańczowym, który oferuje kilka przycisków na pasie i na rękawach, pozwalając mu złożyć lewy rękaw i tylne coattails, dając mu łatwy dostęp do woreczków z tyłu za pasem. Nosi czerwoną opaskę z grzebieniem Uzumaki na lewym ramieniu. Podczas gdy po służbie, Naruto nosi bluzę z kapturem pomarańczowym i czarno-pomarańczowe szorty z sandałami. Początkowo nosił księżyc i światło niebieskie paski dzianiny szalik, który został przez matkę, ale później zdjął ją, kiedy okazało się, Hinata została drutach długi czerwony szalik dla niego. Po zostaniu Hokage, Naruto przestaje nosić opaskę całkowicie. Teraz nosi pomarańczową bluzę z czarnymi pasami, wraz z czarnymi spodniami i sandałami. Wraz z tradycyjnym kapeluszem Hokage, on wkłada również białą pelerynę ozdobioną czerwonym płomieniem, jak motywy na krawędziach i utrzymywane razem przez czerwonymi linami podobny do tego noszonego przez jego ojca. Osobowość right|thumb|159px|Fotografia formularza rejestracyjnego Naruto. Naruto jest żywiołowy, zuchwały, nieuważny i nie zważa na jakiekolwiek formalności lub klasyfikacje społeczne. Odziedziczył wyrażenie "Dattebayo!". Od matki, "Dattebane", gdy jest podekscytowany lub sfrustrowany. Naruto ma wiele dziecięcych cech, takich jak trzymanie swoich pieniędzy w portfelu wyglądającym jak żaba, który czule nazywa "Gama-chan". Jest bardzo wybredny (zjada prawie wyłącznie ramen i jest częstym klientem Ichiraku Ramen) i boi się duchów. Kilkakrotnie był skarcony przez Iruka Umino i Sakurę Haruno. Naruto po spotkaniu ludzi zawsze daje pseudonimy lub bez odpowiednich słów, jak pokazano, gdy obraził Drugiego Hokage, nie nazywając go "Lordem Drugim" (二代 目 様, Nidaime-sama). On może być perwesyjny tworząc różne formy techniki seksapilu i raz próbował podkraść się do kąpieli w damskiej łaźni, gdy nadarzała się okazja. Mimo tych dziwactw, Naruto powiedział, że osobowość, która zbliża ludzi do niego inspirującą przyjaźń i lojalność od większości ludzi spotyka poprzez akt prawdziwej dobroci i szczerości, które mógłby zmienić cały światopogląd człowieka. Na przykład w Czwartej Wojny Shinobi; życzliwość Naruto inspirowane lojalnością z ogoniastej bestii, a działania związane z całym Sojuszem Shinobi pośrednictwem telepatii, był w stanie ponownie wywołać ducha walki przez zdemobilizowaną armię decydując się na kontynuowanie walki mimo strat mógł otrzymać jako shinobi miały trwać bez trudności. left|thumb|159px|Naruto składa obietnicę. Lata samotności i lekceważenie ze strony osady sprawiły, że Naruto zapragnął uznania. Rozrabiał w osadzie, aby zostać zauważonym i zapragnął zdobyć stanowisko Hokage. Czas Naruto spędzony w wodospadzie prawdy, tylko zwrócił się do niego po tym, jak uratował ich podczas inwazji Paina. Ta nienawiść pozwoliła Kuramie manipulacją nienawiści Naruto, powodując u niego kilka razy szał, a Naruto uczynił ten problem zniknął. Gdy Naruto dorastał w jego karierze jako shinobi, jego pragnienie, aby być Hokage udał się od potwierdzenia chęci pomocy i ochrony bliskich mu ludzi, których Tobi przypisuje Wolę Ognia. To opracowało drogę Naruto nigdy nie będzie z powrotem na jego słowa, stawiając sobie za pośrednictwem wszelkich długościach niezbędnych do dotrzymania obietnicy, jak pokazano na samą Sakurę wyrosła na to za niemożliwe, ze względu na Sasuke staje się niebezpiecznym międzynarodowym przestępcą. Według Kakashiego, Naruto dowiaduje się przez jego ciało, bo jest stosunkowo naiwne, proste i powoli przyswaja zasady lub sytuacje często wymagającą uproszczonych analogii, aby uchwycić to, co jest mu zrozumieć, wyjaśnić, co on się bardziej skłonny do przyznania. Naruto odpowiada najlepiej konkurencji, wykorzystując go jako dodatkowy napęd nauczyć się nowych technik, choć nie waha się zapytać, czy on tego potrzebuje. Naruto jest bardzo uważny zbierając się na rzeczy, a może inni tęsknią swobodnie zachowują informacje zebrane poprzez rozmowę. W walce, Naruto okazał się spokojny i zebrano większość czasu, ale może denerwować gdy nie jest w stanie pokonać swojego przeciwnika. On może być również szybkim myślicielem, tworzącym strategię w locie lub wynalazczej wykorzystując jego techniki łapiąc przeciwników z trupy podczas walki, choć on może dowiedzieć się i zapomnieć o niektórych pojęć, niedociągnięć zauważonych, że sam wcześniej. Śmierć jego mistrza Jiraiyi i inwazji Paina spowodował dużą zmianę świata Naruto. Żałoba dla Jiraiyi, Naruto przysiągł zemstę na Painu i opuścił wioskę, aby nauczyć się senjutsu. Podczas szkolenia, Naruto przeczytał kopię Opowieści o Odważnym Ninja, który uczył go, że został nazwany na część bohatera książki. Chociaż dalej wściekły działaniom Paina podczas inwazji, Naruto szybko rozmawiał z ojcem, który wyjaśnił mu cykl nienawiści w świecie shinobi. Po wysłuchaniu opowieści Nagato i wyników cyklu nienawiści, Naruto przysiąg, że przerwie ten cykl i przyniesie prawdziwy pokój na świecie. Pomimo tego pragnienia postanowienia go w bezpośredniej sytuacji z Sasuke, Naruto kontynuował tą drogę, rozwiązania do końca zarówno Czwartą Wojnę Shinobi i cyklu nienawiści. Umiejętności right|thumb|159px|Połączenie senjutsu Naruto i ogoniastych bestii nad jego wpływem technik. Chociaż jest bardzo utalentowanym shinobi, Naruto najwyraźniej nie dziedziczył swoich talentów i ciągle starał się je poprawiać w okresie dorastania. Był studentem, praktycznie ostatni w Akademii i ledwo udało mu się ukończyć po trzech próbach. Jeszcze samą wytrwałością i siłą woli, Naruto był w stanie odepchnąć to zgorszenie, później jego prawdziwy talent ujawnił się. Rozwinął się szybko, w części I, że nawet Sasuke Uchiha, absolwent klasy i naturalny geniusz, stał się zazdrosny wzrostem Naruto. Ostatecznie Uzumaki stał się na tyle silny, aby walczyć na równi z godnym uwagi geniuszem, takich jak: Neji Hyūga, Kabuto Yakushi i Gaara, potężnym shinobim z Sunagakure, a także Shukaku. Wielu wybitnych shinobich, zarówno sojuszników jak i wrogów: Orochimaru, zuważyli ogromny potencjał wzrostu Naruto. Poprzez różnych walk m.in. Akatsuki, nawet pokonanie lidera Nagato, Naruto zyskał sławę przez osadę shinobi i od tego czasu był uznany za bohatera Konohy godny dziedziczenia tytułu Hokage. W Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, Naruto może wstrzymywać zarówno wobec własnej przeszłości i obecnego Kage na polu bitwy. Naruto został nawet uznany przez aktualnych pięciu Kage, czterech poprzednich Hokage, a nawet Sojusz Shinobi w ogóle jako jedyna osoba, która może uratować i zmienić świat. W tym czasie Kakashi stwierdził, że Naruto w końcu przeskoczył cały poprzegodnił wszystkich poprzednich Hokage. Po zdobyciu mocy Hagoromo, Naruto stał w stanie całkowicie przytłoczyć Madarę w swojej formie jinchūriki, a później zmusił Kaguyę do defensywy, gdy był oddzielony od Sasuke. Kontrola czakry i Siła Życiowa thumb|left|159px|Naruto dzieli czakrę Kuramy. Ze względu na jego pochodzenie Uzumaki, posiada w duży pokład czakry, która przyznaje mu ogromną wytrzymałość i żywotność. Z powodu żywotności jego rany szybciej się goją (czakra lisa). Jego siła życiowa również okazała się silna, aby przetrwać wyciągnięcie lisa z jego ciała (choć był poważnie osłabiony i nieprzytomny). Słabe wyniki w Akademii wynikały z braku kontroli nad czakrą, co powodowało, że podczas wykonywania techniki nie wychodziły mu. Kiedy dowiedział się o zapieczętowaniu lisiego demona, był w stanie poprawnie wykonywać techniki, ale w rzeczywistości używał większej ilości czakry niż było to konieczne; w dodatku nie miał problemów związanych z użytkowaniem dużych ilości czakry. Ebisu i Jiraiya uczyli go jak sprawnie korzystać z tej zdolności, a Karin opisała jego czakrę "jasna i ciepła". Pomimo naturalnej wielkości czakry, Dziewięcioogoniastego jest jeszcze większa. Kakashi szacuje, że pokład czakry u Naruto jest czterokrotnie większa niż jego. Gdy Naruto korzystał z czakry lisa to powodowało, że pieczęć utrzymująca go słabła. Dzięki współpracy z czakrą lisa Naruto jest w stanie dzielić się jego czakrą z innymi ludźmi, co powoduje, że czakra przybiera formę lisa i ich chroni. Naruto był w stanie korzystać z senjutsu czy Rasenagana oraz wszelkich form Rasenagan dzieki dużego pokładu czakry. Podczas walki z Obito czakry ogoniastych bestii zareagowały na czakrę Uzumakiego. Transformacja Jinchūriki right|thumb|159px|Wstępna Forma Jinchūriki Naruto. W połączeniu z jego już ogromnymi zasobami czakry, będąc jinchūriki Kuramy Yang co daje Naruto rezerwę sto razy większą niż kakashiego. Ze względu na bycie jinchūrikim Kuramy na całe życie i odziedziczeniu specjalnej czakry matki, czakra Naruto była bardziej skuteczna miszając z lisa. Ze względu na to, Naruto może używać same techniki bez dodawania czakry w którkim odstępie czasu, nie czując zmęczenia. Po naciśnięciu czakry Kuramy na zysk Naruto zwiększa szybkość, siłę i uzdrawianie. Później Naruto miał zarówno Yin i Yang Kuramę zapieczętowane w nim i pozornie przywrócony jako jeden byt, prawdopodobnie zwiększając rezerwy siły i czakrę Naruto jeszcze bardziej. left|thumb|159px|Forma wersja 2 Naruto. Na początku Naruto miał dostęp do mocy Kuramy, tylko w momencie wściekłości i jego życie było w niebezpieczeństwie, ale po treningu, Naruto dowiedział się, jak uzyskać dostęp do czakry przez lisa świadomie prośbą o pomoc. Jednakże, podczas gdy Naruto był w stanie wejść w wersję 1, tylko miał krótką kontrolę własnych działań. Jeśli wszedł w głębszą wściekłość, Naruto może wejść w wersję 2, tracąc się do negatywnego wpływu Kuramy i będzie szalał, wymagając pomocy z zewnątrz, aby stłumić czakrę lisa. Z powodu tych wad, Naruto nie korzysta z Kuramy na czakrę, dopóki nie otrzymał środków kontrolowania całkowicie czakry. right|thumb|159px|Przekształcony Naruto w tryb czakry ogoniastej bestii. Po bliskim zwycięstwu Paina, Naruto zrozumiał, że nie mógł już uniknąć wykorzystywania energii starał się trenować u Killera B kontroli nad Kuramą. Wraz z matką i pomocą B, Naruto zdołał odzielić i zabrać większość czakry Kuramy, dając mu dostęp do Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo, który znacznie zwiększa jego szybkość, siłę i obronę. Po pokonaniu Kuramy nie było takie samo jak współpraca z nim, Naruto w tym czasie nie może wykorzystywać pełen mocy lisa i musiał zachować szczególną ostrożność podczas korzystania z trybu Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo, gdyż mogłaby kosztować jego życie. left|thumb|159px|Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Naruto. W końcu, zdobywając szacunek dla Naruto po wszystkim miał znosić w swoim życiu i rodzaju osoby, którą stał, Kurama decyduje się przyjąć jego przyjaźć. Dzięki tej nowej jedności, Kurama swobodnie daje Uzumakiemu swoją czakrę i możliwość wejścia pełną formę ogoniastej bestii, który spowodował kolejny wzrost siły, szybkości i umiejętność do korzystania z Bijūdamay W przeciwieństwie do innych trybów ogoniastej bestii, które stają się fizycznymi kopiami swoich zwierząt, postać Naruto jest przejrzysta, dzięki czemu inni wchodzą w osłonę czakry, dając im trochę mocy Naruto, gdy w jej wenętrzu. Na przykład; Naruto miał innych członków 11 Konohy skoku do czakry, które dał im każdy gzyms czakry podobnej do tej noszonej przez Naruto wraz z Rasenganem władającego dla każdego nawet Rocku Lee, który nie mógł wykorzystywać ninjutsu na własną rękę. On również nadal ma dostęp do swoich wcześniejszych form pokazanych gdy wszedł w wersję 1, który był w stanie odzwierciedlić nieugaszony płomień Amaterasu. right|thumb|159px|Naruto do pięści kumuluje czakrę. Dwa lata po czwartej wojny shinobi, i mocą Kuramy jest kompletnym, Naruto stał się zdolny do kierowania wszystkich jego transformacji w mocy w jednej części jego ciała. Dzięki tej metodzie, mógł usunąć Toneri z Puppet-Cursing Sphere z ciała Hinaty, obezwładnić Kinrin Tensei Baku Toneri (która tnie w połowie księżyc) i wbić ostatni w jego Tenseigan Chakura Mōdo znacznej odległości uderzając w ścianę z pojedynczym ciosem, depowering i pokonując go. Trwałość Naruto w tej formie również wzrosła ogromnie, jest w stanie wytrzymać Toneri w Kinrin Tensei Baku bez większych uszkodzeń. Naruto wykazuje zdolność do objawienia zarówno jego trybu bestii i Ogoniastej fizyczne ciało Kuramy poza granicami własnego ciała, pozwalając dwóch walczyć. Część czakry Naruto otrzymana od pozostałych ośmiu ogoniastych bestii pozwalają mu nie tylko pocieszać się z nimi, ale także wykorzystać swoje wyjątkowe umiejętności, aby produkować różne zaawansowane techniki, pomimo naprawdę nie jest zapieczętowany w nim. Naruto może uzyskać dostęp Shukaku w uwolnienie magnesu, wraz z jego naturalnym przekleństwem wzoru pieczęci i zdolności do objawienia i kontroli piasku, Matatabi w uwolnienie niebieskiego ognia, Isobu jest uwolnienie wody, Son Gokū w uwolnienie lawy, Kokuō za uwolnienie wrzątku, żrące możliwości Saikena, a Gyūki za tworzenie atramentu. Za pomocą klonów cienia, Naruto można wykorzystać wszystkie te możliwości jednocześnie. Ninjutsu left|thumb|159px|Oiroke no Jutsu Naruto. Ogromne rezerwy czakry Naruto pozwalają mu korzystać z różnych technik podatkowej czakry. Jednak jego początkowa kontrola była przeciętna i mógł ledwie wykonywać podstawowe techniki, które spowodowało, że nie mógł zdać akademii.On tylko mógł używać z powodzeniem wymyśloną technikę seksapilu, ale prawdopodobnie bezużyteczna technika dywersyjna. Z biegiem czasu, z jego kontrolą czakry stale się poprawia, arsenał Naruto zostaje rozszerzony. Pojego treningu z Jiraiyą, Naruto nadal szybko poprawić swoje umiejętności, opanowuje różne zaawansowane technik i formy, aby poszerzyć swój repertuar, w końcu samemu przekraczając Kakashiego w sprawności ninjutsu. Po spotkaniu Hagoromo i zyskał kilka jego mocy oraz czakry wszystkich innych ogoniastych bestii, Naruto uzyskał dostęp do dużych, nowych i unikalnych zdolności. Techniki Klonowania right|thumb|159px|Naruto używa Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Pierwszym znakiem towarowym Naruto w walce jest Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Podczas gdy większość ninja musi być ostrożny z tej techniki, aby nie zmniejszyć swoich rezerw czakry, ogromne rezerwy Naruto może obsługiwać tworzenia tysiące klonów i zachować przyzwoitą ilość czakry w każdym z nich. To pozwala mu zasypać przeciwników samymi numerami lub wykonywać wiele zadań jednocześnie. Po otrzymaniu mocy Hagoromo, klony Naruto są w stanie latać i równie walczyć z cielesnymi klonami Madary. Klony Naruto są również w stanie wykonywać swój tryb ogoniastej bestii do tworzenia klonów repliki czakry Kuramy. Chociaż początkowo opierając się na swoich cienistych klonach tylko na nadmierne w walce, Naruto stał się bardziej taktyczny z nimi w czasie części II, ogólnie czyniąc to marnować mniej czakry w walce. Jak widać w jego drugiej próbie dzwonkach, mógł korzystać z jego cienistych klonów manewrować nim w powietrzu i przekształcając ich w broń w celu ochrony swojego normalnego zaopatrzenia. Po zapoznaniu się, że cała wiedza i doświadczenia cienistych klonów zdobyte informacje zostaną przekazane z powrotem do użytkownika po ich rozproszeniu, często zatrudniają Naruto by to zakończyć letnie o wartości szkolenia w dniach. Może również użyć cienistych klonów na zwiedzenie obszaru lub testowania umiejętności danego przeciwnika w walce. Kakashi zauważył, że wielkie opanowanie Naruto techniki znacznie przekracza swoje i nawet Minato, jak tylko Naruto może ubiegać cienistych klonów katalizuje proces uczenia się, wykorzystanie i opanowanie skomplikowanych technik. Techniki Przywołujące left|thumb|159px|Naruto używa Kuchiyose no Jutsu. W celu zwiększenia lepszej kontroli nad czakrą Kuramy, Jiraiya nauczył Naruto technikę przywołania. Oferując pewną ilość czakry Naruto może wezwać ropuchy Góry Myōboku jako sojuszników. Był początkowo ograniczone do kijanki i małych ropuch, takich jak wówczas młodego Gamakichi lub Gamatatsu z powodu jego słabej kontroli czakry. Podczas części I, mógł przywołać tylko większe ropuchy podczas dostępu czakry Kuramy, ale w części II, umiejętności Naruto z techniką przywołania poprawiła , kiedy staje się zdolna do przywołania Gamabunty i lubi, gdy on pożądana. On również stał się zdolny do korzystania z Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu, która pozwoliła mu przywołać olbrzymie ropuchy powyżej swoich celów, a tym samym ich miażdżyć. Rasengan right|thumb|159px|Naruto tworzy jedną ręką Rasengana. Drugą popisową techniką Naruto jest Rasengan, który został stworzony przez jego ojca. Początkowo, z powodu bardzo skomplikowanej kontroli czakry wymaga Rasengan Naruto starał się nauczyć go. Chociaż Rasengan jest pomyślany jako technika jedną ręką, Naruto składa się na jego słabej kontroli przez wprowadzenie pomocy cienistego klona; on zapewnia czakrę, a klon tworzy go do kulistego kształtu. Od nabycia Rasengana, Naruto zaczął rozszerzać na jego charakter, aby stworzyć nim wariacje, takich jak Ōdama Rasengan. W anime, Naruto jak również postać, aby rzucić Rasenganem, a tym samym wykorzystał go jako średniej klasy techniki pocisku. W celu uzupełnienia konieczności cienistych klonów Naruto stale zwiększa liczbę Rasengana którego używa się w czasie, z wyczynów, takich jak cieniste klony po ich tworzeniu własnych Rasenganów bombardując cel. W czwartej wojnie shinobi Naruto zyskał tyle panowania Rasengana do tworzenia go i potężne warianty to, z jednej strony bez pomocy cienistych klonów. Poprzez korzystanie z trybu mędrca lub czakry Kuramy, Naruto może stworzyć bardziej potężne i rozbudowane odmiany Rasengana. Również do tego ostatniego, gdyż Rasengan został koncepcyjnie oparty na kulę ogoniastej bestii, Naruto idzie dalej, tworząc Chō Mini Bijūdama. Transformacja Natury left|thumb|159px|Nauto i jego cieniste klony tworzą Fūton: Rasenshuriken. Naturalne powinowactwo elementarne Naruto jest wiatr. W jego powinowactwie wiatru działa najlepiej w krótkim i średnim zasięgu, to uzupełnia krótki wahania wojownika takiego jak on sam. Dzięki danym z lekcji Asumy Sarutobiego, Naruto znacznie dopracowuje jego kontrolę czakry typu wiatr, co pozwala mu na zwiększenie potencji jego broni przez nadając im jego czakrę wiatru. Po ukończeniu szkolenia wiatru, jak to Rasengan pierwotnie przeznaczony do połączenia z transformacją charakteru użytkownika, Naruto określa połączenie jego powinowactwo wiatru Rasenganem. Mieszanie elementarnej czakry do Rasengana było także trudnym zadaniem, że Minato, twórca techniki, nie zdołał skompletować do czasu jego śmierci. Naruto znalazł rozwiązanie tego problemu z cienistymi klonami: jeden klon jest używany tak, jakby normalnie tworzył Rasengana, a drugi dodaje czakrę wiatru łączą. Prowadzi to do powstania Fūton: Rasengan, a później Fūton: Rasenshuriken, z czego ten ostatni tnie wroga na poziomie komórkowym. Naruto może używać tylko jako ręcznej techniki, powodując u niego cierpienie podobne szkody wyrządzone na swego wroga. Po zapoznaniu się z trybem mędrca, może rzucić Rasenshurikenem i zwiększyć jego szybkość i odcięcie zasilania, zapobieganając szkodom dla siebie i zdołał rozwinąć go do woli. Poprzez technik mędrca sześciu ścieżek i czakry danej mu przez ogoniastych bestii, Naruto może wykorzystać wszystkie pięć żywiołów transformacji natury, wraz z wersją, uwolnienie Yin, uwolnienie yan i uwolnienie yin-yang. Jak również uwolnienie magnesu z Shukaku, uwolnienie lawy z Son Gōku i uwolnienie wrzątku z Kokuō. Techniki Współpracy right|thumb|159px|Naruto połączone z trybem ogoniastej bestii z Susanoo Sasuke i większość członków 11 Konohy. Naruto wydaje się dobrze współpracować z innymi, tak jak Yamato, stworzyli Gufū Suika no Jutsu. Obok Sasuke, Naruto może wykonać Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki, przeprowadzić atak zespołu z większości członków 11 Konohy, i użyć Rikudō — Chibaku Tensei, że może zapieczętować potężne istoty takie jak Kaguya.Ponadto, mogą połączyć swoje Naruto Rasengan z Hinaty Hakke: Sōjishi Hōgeki rozpadające się ataku zniszczyć broń Toneria, że był przeznaczony do zniszczenia Ziemi. W anime, Jiraiya nauczył techniki współpracy Naruto, łącząc jego powinowactwa wiatru z pokrewieństwa przywołanych ropuch na jednym silniejsze techniki. Współpraca z Gamakichi i Gamatatsu, może użyć technik jak Fūton: Gama Teppō i Fūton: Gamayu Endan. Jeszcze przed jego formalnym wykształceniem, Naruto może wykonywać techniki współpracy z Gamabuntą, takich jak Konbi Henge i Katon: Gamayu Endan. Fūinjutsu left|thumb|159px|Senpō: Jiton Rasengan Naruto. Umiejętności Naruto z fūinjutsu nie zostały za bardzo pokazane, ale wiedział, jak używać klucza pieczęci po otrzymaniu Gerotory, a później ponownie pieczętował Kuramę po zdobyciu większość czakry z lisa. W przypadku uzyskania mocy Shukaku, Naruto może używać jej naturalne przeklęte znaki pieczęci powiązać cele. Podczas spotkania z Hagoromo, Naruto nauczył Sześciu Ścieżek - Chibaku Tensei fūinjutsu, co w przypadku korzystania z Sasuke, był na tyle silny, aby całkowicie zapieczętować Kaguyię. Taijutsu right|thumb|159px|Naruto atakuje Gaarę wraz z Uzumaki Naruto Rendan. Podczas krótkiego zasięgu z natury wojownika, taijutsu Naruto nie był tak zręczny lub zorganizowany, nadrabia to z nieprzewidywalnymi atakami zrzucając specjalistów Kibę Inuzukę i Neji Hyūgi. Później jego dwa i pół roku szkolenia z Jiraiyi zacznie poprawia swoje umiejętności co pozwala mu utrzymać jego własną przed zaawansowanymi użytkownikami jutsu takich jak Pain w ścieżce deva, Karui i Omoi jednocześnie, a nawet odeprzeć jednego z klonów dziesięcioogoniastego. Ulubioną taktyką Naruto jest, że walczy w zgodzie z cienistymi klonami, aby pomóc. Z tej metody stworzył techniki, takie jak Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan i Uzumaki Naruto Ittai Rendan, gdzie on i jego klony atakują wroga z potężnym gradem ciosów i kopnięć. Naruto był w stanie zmierzyć się z Sasuke, którego siła zaczęła pękać posąg Hashiramy. Mimo wyczerpania i prawie od władzy, Naruto był w stanie dorównać Sasuke, który miał takie same warunki, w taijutsu podczas ostatecznej walki na prawie cały dzień. Naruto pokazał wysoki poziom olbrzymiej siły, jest w stanie zniszczyć kamień, jak widać, gdy uciekł z skamieniałego ścieżki preta Paina po wchłonięciu zbyt dużo naturalnej energii. Także on wykazał imponującą szybkość, jak szybko uratował Sakurę od jej własnego, zatrutego kunaia, którego dzierżył Sasuke, aby przebić ją, otrzymując tylko płytkie cięcie w zamian. Nawet, gdy wyczerpany, nie mógł przeciwdziałać Chidori Sasuke z sierpowym ciosem, przewracając go na znaczną odległość z dala od boku górskich. Senjutsu left|thumb|Tryb Mędrca Naruto. Po śmierci Jiraiyi, Naruto dowiaduje się, jak korzystać z senjutsu, sztukę zebrania naturalnej energii do zwiększenia własnych technik. Naruto szybko pokazał nie tylko wysoki poziom czakry niezbędnej do senjutsu, ale także większej zdolności do niego niż Jiraiya. On przechodzi przez etapy szybko ucząc, stając się w stanie wyczuć, a następnie zebrać naturalną energię wokół siebie i idealnie zrównoważyć je z własną czakrą. Poprzez dalsze szkolenia, Naruto ostatecznie staje się możliwość korzystania z najwyższego poziomu senjutsu w dostępie doskonały Tryb Mędrca, symbolicznie znakami pomarańczowymi wokół oczu. Jedynym problemem jest to, że w razie potrzeby tryb mędrca użytkownika idealnie wciąż gromadzić naturalną energię, to nie może być używany w walce. Było w pierwszej próbie przez Fukasaku, byłego nauczyciela Jiraiyi, do fuzji z Naruto i zebrać naturalną energię dla niego korzystać, podczas gdy on walczył. To ostatecznie nie udało się z powodu Kuramy odrzucając Fukasaku, nie pozwalając ropuchy być trzymane w istocie obok niego. Naruto znalazł sposób nieco wokół niego za pomocą cienistych klonów: podczas gdy on walczy, klony zbierają dla niego naturalną energię, a następnie rozproszyć po termin skończy się Naruto, przenosząc ich naturalną energię do niego, aby wznowić tryb mędrca. Chociaż skuteczne, ta metoda ogranicza liczbę cienistych klonów może tworzyć do pięciu dopóki klony gromadzenia naturalną energię. Niczego więcej koliduje z ich szczególnym regulowaniem odpowiednią ilość chakry i naturalnej energii. W trybie mędrca, ogólne parametry fizyczne Naruto są znacznie zwiększone, zdołał przetrwać upadki z dużych wysokości bez szwanku, łatwo zatrzymuje i rzuca wielkiego nosorożca, i przeforsować dużej grupy shinobi, z których dwaj byli członkami klanu Akimichi. Jego szybkość również wzrosła do punktu, w którym mógłby przechwycić ładowania Ścieżka Asury i zniszczyć go Rasenganem zanim mógł zaatakować Tsunade. Również zdołał wykorzystać Kawazu Kumite, styl Taijutsu, który wykorzystuje naturalną energię w celu zwiększenia zasięgu i siły działania swoich ataków. Naruto zauważa, że może on również dostęp trybu mędrca w szybszym tempie w połączeniu z jego trybu ogoniastej bestii. W ostatecznej walce Naruto z Sasuke, Kurama okazał się zdolny do zbierania naturalnej energii do wykorzystania Naruto, podczas gdy w walce, skutecznie omijając jego osłabiony tryb mędrca. Tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek right|thumb|159px|Transformacja Mędrca Naruto. Przez mieszanie czakry wszystkich dziewięciu ogoniastych bestii tych, naturalną energią oraz czakrą sześciu ścieżek otrzymaną od Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Naruto wkłada nowy płaszcz dalej trybu mędrca sześciu ścieżek. Po uzyskaniu go, Naruto jest przyznana umiejętność latania i oczywistych kilka Gudōdam, które tworzą jego plecy i mogą wykonywać różne zadania z nimi poprzez zaszczepienie im stworzenia Banbutsu Sōzō. To są formowanie ich do klepek, platform, poruszając je między jego klonami, aby ukryć swoją lokalizację lub wypalić ich jako pocisk przekroczenia prędkości. Zarówno jego szybkość i siła wzrosła do punktu, w którym Madara jako jinchūriki dziesięcioogoniastego, ledwo chroni się przed jego atakami, równa teleportacji Sasuke, uniknąć Yomotsu Hirasaka Kaguyi i wręcz ataków na nią, a jej wzrok całkowicie od straży. Naruto może utrzymać ten tryb na znacznie dłuższy okres czasu bez widocznego zmęczenia, w przeciwieństwie do swojego normalnego trybu mędrca. Części czakry, że otrzymana od pozostałych ośmiu ogoniastych bestii pozwala Naruto nie tylko pocieszyć się nimi, ale również korzystać z ich unikalnych umiejętności, pomimo naprawdę nie są zapieczętowane w nim. Naruto może uzyskać dostęp Shukaku, uwolnienie Magnesu, wraz z jego naturalnym klątwy wzoru pieczętowania i zdolność do objawienia piasku, Matatabi uwalnia niebieski ogień, Isobu uwolnienie wody, Son Gokū uwolnienie lawy, Kokuō uwolnienie wrzątku, Saikena żrące możliwości i stworzenie tuszu Gyūkiego. Za pomocą cienistych klonów Naruto jest w stanie wykorzystać wszystkie te umiejętności na raz. left|thumb|159px|Skojarzony Naruto trybu ogoniastej bestii. Naruto nadal ma dostęp do jego trybu ogoniastej bestii, jednak została znacznie zwiększona; jego wielkość i moc wzrosła do zgody z Rinneganem Sasuke podwyższony idealnym Susanoo użytkownika, zdolne do blokowania jej gigantycznego miecza z jego ogonami kilka razy. Naruto może połączyć jego i dwóch osłony trybem ogoniastej bestii, aby stworzyć silniejszą postać Kuramy z sześcioma rękoma i trzema głowami, podobnym do Ashury. Wzmociony z trybem ogoniastej bestii Naruto może latać, a także z pomocą Kuramy, może zgromadzić ogromne ilości energii naturalnej. Gdy połączenie go z jego dwóch najsilniejszymi technikami, Naruto był w stanie przeciwstawić Indora no Ya Sasuke. Gudōdama left|thumb|159px|Naruto używa Bijūdama Rasenshuriken. W jego trybie mędrca Naruto może objawiać za plecami Gudōdamę, które składają się z pięciu podstawowych przemian natury, uwolnienie Yin-Yang Ścieżki i czakrę mędrca. On może wykonywać różne zadania z nich, takie jak formowanie ich do klepek i platform, przeniesienie im swoje cieniste klony, aby ukryć swoją lokalizację lub wypalanie ich jako pocisków przekroczenia prędkości. Percepcja Sensoryczna right|thumb|159px|Naruto wykrywa i walczy z cieniami Madary. Po opanowaniu Trybu Mędrca, Naruto może wykryć i zidentyfikować czakry innych ludzi z ogromnych odległości. Dzięki tej umiejętności, może lepiej reagować na szybkich przeciwników, takich jak Trzeci Raikage: jest wtedy w stanie ograć jego atak i skutecznie przeciwdziałać następnym. Po przejęciu kontroli czakry Kuramy posiadł również zdolność odczuwania negatywnych emocji. Naruto może używać obu tych umiejętności jednocześnie poprzez senjutsu w podwyższonym trybie ogoniastej bestii i trybie mędrca sześciu ścieżek. Po uzyskaniu tych ostatnich, zdolności sensoryczne Naruto wzrosły do najwyższego możliwego poziomu co umożliwiło mu wyczucie drugiej połowy czakry Hagoromo, jak również Rinbō: Hengoku Madary. Inteligencja left|thumb|159px|Naruto objawia się po ukrywaniu się jako Fūton: Rasenshuriken. Uparty i często działając bez myślenia ostatecznie puścić jako dość gęsta, rok Naruto jako żartownisia nabyte przebiegła wyobraźnia, które są przydatne w walce. On jest niezwykły dotykowym uczniem, zdołał nauczyć się lepiej poprzez wykonanie zadania, a nie teoretyzowanie na ten temat. Po zobaczeniu go w akcji, nawet drugi Hokage zrewidował swoje myśli o jego intelektcie Chociaż Naruto instynktownie wie, mechaniki tyłu technik, których używa, wciąż może łatwo pomylić jeśli ktoś ustnie wyjaśnia mechanikę. Naruto może sformułować wieloetapowych planów, nawet kopii zapasowych w wirze walki Jego strategie obejmują zazwyczaj cieniste klony. Może on skierować zaloty swojego przeciwnika w kierunku jednej z jego klonów, aby ukryć swoje ruchy; może on przekształcić je w obiekty lub innych osoby na ataki z zaskoczenia; może on stać się wydawać przewidywalny, tworząc wzór, po prostu wyrzucić je, łamiąc go. Naruto jest dość uważny, zdołał dostrzec szczegóły widoczne z innych, a następnie z niej skorzystać. Nawet wtedy, gdy podane nowe informacje, może on działać szybko. Dzięki mocy danej mu przez Hagoromo, Naruto jest nadawany wrodzoną zdolność do instynktownie pojąć naturę czakry i zrozumieć wszystkie uniwersalne rzeczy. Dzięki tej umiejętności, Naruto był w stanie szybko opanować nowe moce, które weszły w następstwie jego spotkania z legendarnym mędrcem. Pozostałe Umiejętności right|thumb|159px|Naruto odsłania sprężynowy kunai z pod rękawa. W części II, Naruto poprawił swoją wiedzę o innych umiejętności ninja, gdy był pod okiem Jiraiyi, takich jak pokazanie pewnych umiejętności w shurikenjutsu i pieczętujących zwojach do przechowywania broni. Naruto także używa taktykę płaszcza i szpady, takich jak utrzymanie sprężynowego kunaia w zanadrzu dla szybkiego dostępu. Nawet w części I, mógł łączyć jego cieniste klony z shurikenjutsu rozpętając ogromne zapory broni wroga. Pomimo braku umiejętności w genjutsu, Naruto nauczył się rozwiać je, żeby uniknąć bycia ofiarą. Historia Przeszłość thumb|left|Naruto jako niemowlę.|159px Naruto urodził się jako syn Czwartego Hokage i drugiej jinchūriki. Jego rodzice nadali mu to imię po głównym bohaterze pierwszej książki Jiraiyi. czyniąc sannina ojcem chrzestnym. Przed narodzinami głównego bohatera, jego rodzice i Trzeci Hokage, obawiali się, że pieczęć zostanie złamana, a tym samym przebywający w Kushinie lisi demon zostanie uwolniony. Niebawem Biwako Sarutobi wraz z Kushiną Uzumaki wyruszyli do tajnej lokalizacji. Tam mieli strzec ANBU, a w trakcie porodu miała być obecna Taji oraz Minato Namikaze, który miał pilnować pieczęci. Gdy niemowlę wyszło na świat do pomieszczenia wtargnął zamaskowany mężczyzna, który zabił położne i uprowadził nowo narodzone niemowlę. Zażądał, aby Czwarty Hokage odsunął się od jinchūriki, bo inaczej niemowlę umrze. Gdy zamaskowany mężczyzna zabrał dziewczynę, Minato teleportował się do bezpiecznego miejsca, ułożył syna do łóżka, a sam udał się na ratunek żony. W tym momencie Tobi złamał pieczęć, a lisi demon został uwolniony i Tobi użył go zniszczenia thumb|right|Naruto chroniony przez swoich rodziców.|169pxKonohy. Po uratowaniu dziewczyny, Minato Namikaze położył ją obok ich nowo narodzonego syna, a sam udał się do powstrzymania zamaskowanego mężczyzny i lisiego demona. Namikaze zdołał zerwać kontrolę Tobiemu nad Dziewięcioogoniastym. Po pokonaniu zamaskowanego mężczyzny, do Hokage dołącza Kushina Uzumaki z niemowlęciem. Minato postanowił, że cześć mocy lisa zapieczętuje we własnym potomku. Wierzył, że którego dnia to właśnie on użyje mocy lisa i powstrzyma Tobiego. Osierocony Naruto dorastał w samotności, nic nie wiedząc o swoich rodzicach. Hiruzen Sarutobi robił to z myślą to co najlepsze dla chłopca. Nikt nie wiedział, że Naruto jest powiązany z Czwartym Hokage. thumb|left|Naruto jako dziecko.|159px W czasach Akademii wraz z Sakurą Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara i Chōji Akimichi po spotkaniu chłopca — Yota zostali oskarżeni o sprowadzenie obcego do osady. Naruto dorastał we wściekłości. W anime, Naruto Uzumaki usłyszał płacz chłopca, który umiał manipulować pogodą. Pewnego dnia, gdy bawili się w chowanego Yota chciał się schować z Uzumakim, lecz chłopak powiedział mu, że ma się ukryć gdzie indziej. Yota odebrał to, iż Uzumaki go nie lubi i uciekł z płaczem, co zaalarmowało ANBU. Zabrali chłopaka na przesłuchanie, a Naruto i reszta postanowili go uratować. Pomimo odnalezienie chłopca i powstrzymania ANBU, zostali łatwo pokonani. Naruto szybko dołączył szybko do swoich przyjaciół, nie pozwalając na to, aby Yota był traktowany jako więzień. Yota widząc to, jak zależało Uzumakiemu, który został powalony przez ANBU, zaatakował ich swoimi błyskawicami. W trakcie ucieczki zostali porwani przez prąd rzeki, Yota uratował Uzumakiego. Czując, że umiera Yota podziękował przyjaciołom i odszedł. right|thumb|159px|Naruto i Sasuke rywalizują w Akademii. Wreszcie Naruto uczestniczył w Akademii Ninja, tam spotkał swojego przyszłego rywala, Sasuke Uchiha. Podekscytowany możliwością pokonania chłopaka, rozpoczął sparing, ale szybko został pokonany. Kiedy Iruka powiedział, aby obaj chłopcy wykonali pieczęci pojednania, obaj odmówili. Kiedy Uzumaki dowiedział się, że młody Uchiha jest sierotą, był skrycie szczęśliwy, że nie jest sam. Chciał z nim porozmawiać, lecz nie mógł z powodu zazdrości o umiejętności. Mimo to, Naruto chciał, aby Sasuke uznał go za równego sobie. W anime, młody Uzumaki wyciął chłopcom numer, bo nie oni nie chcieli go przyjąć na "test odwagi". Później, Naruto został oszukany przez lidera chłopców Hibachiego. Dowiedziawszy się o tym, Iruka Umino ruszył za Uzumaki, ponieważ zagrażało mu niebezpieczeństwo ze strony shinobi z Takigakure. Niebawem przeciwników pokonuje Kakashi Hatake, który przybył im na pomoc. Po powrocie do osady Iruka wygłosił wykład na temat "Woli Ognia". Zainspirowało to Uzumakiego do zostania kolejnym Hokage. Misja w kraju Fal right|thumb|159px|Oficjalne grupowe zdjęcie drużyny 7. Naruto, oznaczony jako jego klasy "Ostatnia", po raz kolejny nie udało mu się ukończyć Akademię. Rozczarowany, że jego plany zostania Hokage mają trafić kolejne przeszkody, Naruto podszedł do jednego ze swoich instruktorów, Mizukiego. Mizuki powiedział Naruto, że gdyby mógł ukraść Zwój Pieczęci z rezydencji Hokage i nauczyć się jednej z technik napisane w nim, a potem będzie mógł ukończyć. Naruto zrobił, i zaczął walczyć, aby dowiedzieć się Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, nieświadomy, że osada została teraz patrzy na niego. Iruka Umino wytropił go i odkrył zaangażowania Mizuki w kradzieży, zdając sobie sprawę, że Naruto został oszukany przez Mizukiego, starając się ukraść zwój. Mizuki zaatakował ich i powiedział Naruto o lisie zapieczętowanym w chłopcu, twierdząc, że Iruka nienawidzi go z tego powodu. Kiedy Iruka ryzykował życie, aby chronić Naruto, jednak Naruto zrozumiał, że wcześniejsze słowa Mizukiego były kłamstwem, i stworzył setki klonów cienia pokonując Mizukiego na miazgę. Do masteringu tak trudną technikę, Iruka pozwolił Naruto skończyć. W nadchodzących dniach, Naruto zaprzyjaźnił się Konohamaru Sarutobim i stał się jego nauczycielem, pokazując mu, jak wykonać różne techniki zarówno zboczonych i przydatnych w pozostałej części serii. Był również przypisany do drużyny 7, gdzie współpracował z Sasuke Uchihą i Sakurą Haruno, pod kierownictwem Kakashiego Hatake. Jako drużyny pierwszej kolejności firmy, Kakashi miał je wprowadzić się do niego, mówiąc, ich nazwy, interesy, hobby i cele. Będzie pierwszym, Naruto powiedział, że podoba mu ramen, szczególnie na Ramen Ichiraku, nienawidził, kiedy ramen trwało zbyt długo się rozgrzać, a jego hobby ciągnęły figle i podlewania roślin. Chociaż Kakashi początkowo zaczął myśleć trochę innego niż ramen Naruto, Naruto następnie ogłosił swój cel zostania Hokage i zyskać uznanie mieszkańców wioski, imponując Kakashiemu. Następnie Kakashi dał drużynie przejścia testu z dzwonkiem, aby zobaczyć, czy są gotowi zostać geninami. Miał trzy z nich staram się dwa dzwony trzymał przy sobie, celem przeprowadzania testu na miejsce pracy zespołowej nad faktem, że nie wszyscy mogli mieć dzwonek, mimo to nie jest objawione im wcześniej. Gdy rozpoczął testy, Naruto, Sakura i Sasuke przeciwieństwie, opłata Kakashi z głową i wykorzystał swoje minimalne umiejętności spróbował i zrobić dzwonek samą siłą. Spowodowało go twarzą do tysiąca lat Śmierci i coraz wiązanej z liny przez jego nogi na gałęzi drzewa. Gdy Kakashi skupia się na Sakura i Sasuke, Naruto uwolnił się i starał się zjeść obiad, tylko złapać i być jedną przywiązany do słupka. Ostatecznie trójka postanowiła współpracować, pozwalając im przejść. Po wykonaniu kilku prostych, przygód misji, Drużyna 7, pod naciskiem Naruto, nadano nieco trudniejsze zadanie C eskortowanie Tazuny do Kraju Fal. Gdy zostali zaatakowani po drodze przez demonicznych braci, próbowali zabić Tazunę, zdali sobie sprawę, że nie było więcej niż do tej misji prostej eskorcie Tazuna ujawnił, że jego kraj jest pod kontrolą Gatō, który sprawił, że ludzie stali się biedn i nie było ich stać na inną rangę misji Poprzez budowanie mostu między Krju Fal z lądem, Tazuna miał nadzieję uwolnić kraj od Gatō, co skłoniło Gatō, aby spróbować go zabić. Drużyna 7 postanowiła pomóc Tazunie i działać jako jego ochroniarzy, aż Most zostanie ukończony. left|thumb|159px|Drużynowo Naruto i Sasuke przeciwko Zabuzie. Oni zostali zaatakowani przez Zabuzę Momochiego, kolejny z zabójców Gatō, który zaangażował w walkę Kakashiego. Kiedy Zabuza schwytał Kakashiego, zachęcał swoją drużynę do ucieczki z Tazuną. Będąc mało przydatne podczas walki z demonicznymi braćmi, Naruto postanowił pomóc Kakashiemu. Z pomocą Sasuke, byli w stanie uwolnić Kakashiego, który z kolei prawie pokonał Zabuzę. Jednak Haku, przebrany za łowcę ninjy, interweniował, i pojawił się pierwszy zabijając Zabuzę, w rzeczywistości tylko wprowadzenie go w stan podobny do śmierci w celu uzyskania go w bezpieczne miejsce. Kakashi podejrzewa, że Zabuza był jeszcze przy życiu, i dał drużynie 7 trening chodzeniu po drzewach w celu poprawy ich kontroli czakry. Naruto i Sasuke stworzył konkurencję na ćwiczenia, każdy zdecydowany ukończyć pierwsze szkolenie, a następnie motywowaniu siebie, aby zrobić lepiej. Podczas gdy Naruto odpoczywał od treningu jednego dnia, zetknął się z Haku, nieświadomy, że to ten sam chłopiec, którego spotkał wcześniej. Obaj rozmawiali o tych, którzy byli cenne dla nich, i długości pójdą do ich ochrony. Potem Naruto zakończył szkolenie, ale pozostało tak zmęczony, że reszta drużyna 7 pozwoliła mu odpocząć następnego dnia, gdy szli do eskortowania Tazuna. Kiedy się obudził, poszedł im pomóc, tylko, że byli w środku walki z Zabuzą i Haku. right|thumb|159px|Pierwsze użycie czakry Kyūbiego przez Naruto. Naruto poszedł pomóc Sasuke w jego walce z Haku, ale obaj zostali uwięzieni przez Makyō Hyōshō Haku. Kiedy Haku próbował użyć salwę igieł w celu zabicia Naruto, Sasuke wkroczył go chronić, pojawiając się na zamiast umarł. Rozwścieczony pozornej śmierci Sasuke, Naruto nieświadomie użył czakry lisa, pozwalając mu na zniszczenie luster lodu, a następnie pokonał Haku. Zanim zdążył zabić Haku, jednak noszona maska uległa zniszczeniu, odsłaniając twarz chłopca, Naruto poznał go wcześniej. Naruto zatrzymał się, ale Haku poprosił, że powinien zakończyć walkę, ponieważ nie mógł już mieć zastosowania do Zabuza. Chociaż Naruto starał się spełnić prośbę, Haku zatrzymał go w ostatniej chwili, i udał się do pomocy Zabuzy. Kiedy Naruto zrozumiał, co się stało - że Haku oddał swe życie, by ratować niewdzięcznemu Zabuzie - oburzony Naruto reprymendował Zabuzie nie doceniając działania dla Haku. Dotyk jego słów, Zabuza odpokutował zabijając Gatō, starając się zrobić Haku sprawiedliwości, ale zmarł z powodu odniesionych ran. Most (obecnie nazwany Wielka Mostem Naruto) została ukończony, a Kraj Fal został uratwany. Z odzyskanego Sasuke, drużyna 7 wróciła do Konohy. Na ich drodze do domu, Naruto powiedział Kakashiemu, że chociaż Haku i Zabuza byli ich wrogami, wciąż walczyli dla siebie. Egzamin na Chūnina Po powrocie do domu i ukończenie kilku innych prostych zadań, Drużyna 7 została wpisana do egzaminów naChūnin. W pierwszym etapie, w formie testu, uczestnicząc geninowie otrzymali zadanie zakończenia testu przez oszukiwanie, jednocześnie pamiętając, aby nie dać się złapać. Choć reszta egzaminowanych zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, Naruto jednak nie zadawał sobie, i starała się odpowiedzieć na pytania, które były daleko poza jego zrozumieniem. Hinata Hyūga, która siedziała obok niego, zaproponowała, by mógł przepisać z jej pracy, ale on odmówił, w obawie, że zostaje złapany. Naruto został zmuszony polegać na udzieleniu poprawnej odpowiedzi na dziesiątym pytaniu. W obliczu perspektywy poprawnie odpowiedzieć na pytanie, aby kontynuować, jeżeli to niemożliwe i nigdy nie pozwolą przejść egzaminu, lub rezygnację spróbować ponownie podczas następnych egzaminów, Naruto nalegał, odpowiadając na pytanie, stwierdzając, że nawet gdyby dostał to źle, to on wciąż się Hokage. Chęć zmierzenia się z niewiadomą będącą odpowiedzią na dziesiąte pytanie, Naruto i reszta drużyny 7 mogli przystąpić do drugiego etapu. W drugiej etapie, Drużyna 7 zostaje wysłana do Lasu Śmierci z jednym zwojem, mają zadanie zdobyć od innej drużyny zwój i przybyć na środek lasu, zanim zakończą etap. Wkrótce po wejściu do lasu, zostali zaatakowani przez Orochimaru, który unieruchomił Sasuke i Sakurę z jego mordercze zamiarami. Przed tym Sasuke może utracić swój zwój, w zamian za swoje życie, Naruto interweniował, walczy z Orochimaru poprzez wykorzystanie czakry lisa. Orochimaru doprowadził Naruto do nieprzytomności poprzez ograniczenie dostępu do czakry lisa, ale odwaga Naruto zainspirowała Sasuke do walki w jego miejsce. Po tym jak Orochimaru odszedł obudził się Naruto, próbował otworzyć swój zwój, co było zabronione, ale został zatrzymany przez Kabuto Yakushiego, który przebrał się za ninja Konohy. Drużyna 7 i Kabuto napotkał drużynę Oboro. Po tym jak drużyna przeciwników uwięzioniła w genjutsu, drużyna 7 był w stanie ich pokonać, wziąć ich zwój i przejść rundę. left|thumb|159px|Naruto pokonuje Kibę. Ponieważ zbyt wielu drużyn geninów przeszła do drugiego etapu, postanowiono o rozegranie wstępnych walk, w których genin stanie naprzeciw siebie z innym geninem. Po obejrzeniu kilku pierwszych rund, Naruto walczył z Kibą Inuzuką z jego psem, Akamaru. Pamiętając jak Naruto nie miał talentu z ich dni w akademii, Kiba wierzył, że będzie łatwa walka. On i Akamaru dwukrotnie współpracował Naruto, który początkowo miał trudności z walką. Po połączeniu z jego Henge no Jutsu cienistych klonów, aby włączyć Kiba i Akamaru przeciwko sobie, Naruto był w stanie usunąć Akamaru od konkurencji. Kiedy Kiba miał go pokonać, Naruto puścił bąka, unieruchamiając Kibę i jego zwiększone poczucie węchu, czyniąc go łatwym celem dla Naruto Combo (wymyślonego od oglądania Sasuke lwie komco), wygrywając walkę. right|thumb|159px|Pierwsze spotkanie Naruto z lisem. Podczas oglądania pozostałych walk, Naruto był świadkiem bezwzględnego traktowania Nejiego Hyūgi wobec kuzynki, Hinata. Wzburzone powództwem i roszczeniem, że Hinata była porażką, którzy nie mogli uciec jej los Nejiego, Naruto obiecał pokonać go podczas pierwszej rundzie finałów. W międzyczasie, Naruto zaczął trenować z Ebisu w celu poprawy jego kontroli chakry. Kiedy Ebisu został znokautowany przez Jiraiyię za przeszkadzaniu mu w jego "badań", Naruto zmusił Jiraiyię szkolić go na jego miejsce. Jiraiya, zauważył, że Naruto był pojemnik lisa, a restrykcyjne pieczęć Orochimaru umieścił na nim wcześniej, Jiraiya usunął pieczęć, aby złagodzić jego kontrolę czakry. Potem nauczył go wykorzystać czakrę lisa, pokazując mu, jak przywołać ropuchy. Ponieważ Naruto miał kłopoty z tym, Jiraiya pchnął go z urwiska, chcąc sprowokować Naruto do użycia czakry lisa. Po upadku, Naruto spotkał się z demonem w jego podświadomości i przekonał go do udzielenia mu czakry. Dzięki temu, że był w stanie przywołać Gamabuntę, lądując na plecach ropuchy. Po krótkim stwierdzeniu z gigantyczną ropuchą, musiał być hospitalizowany z powodu utraty czakry. W szpitalu poznał Shikamaru Narę oraz Gaarę, który chciał zabić nieprzytomnego Rocka Lee. Gaara powiedział im o Shukaku zapieczętowanym w sobie i próbował zabić ich obu, ale oni zostali uratowani przez przyjście Gaia, który przynosi Gaara ma wybór i musi się wycofać. Gdy nadszedł dzień walki z Nejim, Naruto, obawia się, że nie będzie w stanie go pokonać mimo obietnicy, pobiegł do Hinaty na poligonach. Kiedy ujawnił swoje rosnące wątpliwości co do walki i własne umiejętności Hinacie, że zapewniła go, żeby nie poddawał się, bo zawsze miał siłę do przezwyciężenia własnych porażek, co było coś, czego podziwiała, i że stała się bardziej pewna siebie. Hinata wdzięcznością podziękowała Naruto za przyniesienie go z depresji i dając mu napęd, aby zmierzyć się z Nejim. left|thumb|159px|Naruto kontra Neji. Na początku walki, Naruto pojawił się w niekorzystnej sytuacji. Mimo, że był on w stanie przytłoczyć Nejiego z cienistymi klonami, żaden z klonów nie może go trafić. Przekonany, że Naruto był nieudacznikiem, które nie mogły pokonać geniusza, jak siebie samego, Neji użył Hakke Rokujūyon Shō odciąć dopływ czakry Naruto. Zdeterminowany, aby udowodnić, Nejiemu, Naruto używa do czakrę lisa i starł się z Nejim. Kiedy rozwiał się dym, Neji objawił się jako stojący, a Naruto pokonany. To jednak był tylko cienisty klon, a prawdziwy Naruto wybuchnął z ziemi pod Nejim, do uderzenia go, a tym samym pokonując. Neji został zabrany, rozważając fakt, że los nie był wcześniej ustalony, ponieważ nieudacznik może pokonać geniusza, podczas gdy Naruto obserwował pozostałe walki. Kiedy Sasuke walczył z Gaarą był zazdrosny o poprawę Sasuke, ale walka została przerwana z powodu inwazji na Konohę Inwazja na Konohę Naruto, podobnie jak wszyscy pozostali widzowie, został uśpiony, gdy rozpoczęła się inwazja, ale Sakura obudziła go, tak aby mogli iść po Sasuke, który ścigał Gaarę w celu kontynuowania walki. Złapali się w czasie, aby powstrzymać Gaarę od zabicia Sasuke. Zaintrygowany umiejętności Naruto od jego walki z Nejim, Gaara zmusił go do walki, grożąc zabić nieprzytomną Sakurę. Dzięki mocy Shukaku Gaara starał się udowodnić jego istnienie, zabijając Naruto, grając z nim. Chociaż Naruto może odnosić się do bolesnego życia Gaary jako jinchūriki, nie chciał aby coś się stało Sakurze i Sasuke, ponieważ są jego przyjaciółmi. Z czakrą lisa, przywołuje Gamabuntę i walczył Gaarą, który teraz przeszedł do jego pełnej postaci Shukaku. right|thumb|159px|Naruto pokonuje Gaarę. Naruto był w stanie obudzić Gaarę z jego techniką i zamknąć Shukaku, wymienili ostateczne ciosy, z Naruto wschodzących ostateczny cios. Oboje są wyczerpani, upadł na ziemię i Naruto czołgał swoją drogę w kierunku Gaary, który był w szoku, dlaczego Naruto był tak silny. Naruto wyjaśnił, że również doznał nieustającego życia w samotności, ale później został uratowany poprzez przyjaciół. Gaara zrozumiał i wycofał się z Kankurō i Temari, a Naruto wrócił z powrotem do Konohagakure z Sakurą i Sasuke. Mijały dni, a Naruto i reszta shinobi przyszedł do ceremonii uszanować śmierć Trzeciego Hokage i jego poświęcenie dla wioski. Poszukiwania Tsunade Po nieudanej inwazji spowodowała śmierć Trzeciego Hokage, Jiraiya miał za zadanie znalezienie piątej Hokage. Przekonał Naruto, aby poszedł z nim, obiecując nauczyć go nowej techniki, która byłaby silniejsza niż Chidori Sasuke. Po drodze spotkali spełnione przez Kisame Hoshigaki i Itachieg Uchihę, dwóch członków Akatsuki, którzy starali się uchwycić lisa zapieczętowanego w Naruto. Jiraiya był w stanie wyciągnąć ich, ale Naruto został wprowadzony do organizacji, które mogłyby stać się większym problemem dla niego w części II. Aby przygotować go do przyszłych spotkań, Jiraiya nauczył go używać Rasengana, techniki stworzonej przez Minato. Podczas gdy Naruto był w stanie wykonać dwa pierwsze etapy procesu uczenia się z niewielkim trudem starał się zakończyć trzeci, a zatem opanować technikę. Ostatecznie Naruto i Jiraiya znajdują Tsunade, idealnego kandydata na stanowisko Piątego Hokage. Kiedy odrzuciła ofertę i obraziła wszystkich tych, którzy wcześniej nosili tytuł, zły Naruto wyzwał ją do walki i zaatakował ją z niepełnego Rasengana. Mimo, że jego wysiłek nie udaje się ją uderzyć, była zaskoczona jego postępu i założyła się z nim: jeśli opanowanuje technikę w ciągu tygodnia, to ona da mu swój naszyjnik, ale jeśli on nie podoła, że weźmie pieniądze z jego portfela, Gama-chan. Naruto zgodził się i rozpoczął praktykę, ale w ciągu tygodnia, wciąż jeszcze się zakończyć trening. Rozczarowany, Tsunade spotkał się z Orochimaru, mordercą Trzeciego Hokage, Naruto, Jiraiya i Shizune, asystentka Tsunade, próbowali powstrzymać ją od udzielenia mu pomocy. left|thumb|159px|Naruto po raz pierwszy używa Rasengana na Kabuto. Okazuje się, że Tsunade nie ma zamiaru pomóc Orochimaru i walczył z nim oraz z jego asystentem, Kabuto Yakushim. Gdy Kabuto pozostawił ją w stanie do walki, Naruto przyszedł jej z pomocą. Choć był już pobity przez Kabuto i Tsunade kazała mu uciekać, Naruto odmówił i za pomocą cienistych klonó, aby pomóc mu tworzyć go, Naruto był w stanie trafić Kabuto z udoskonalonym Rasenganem, pokonując Kabuto i wygrywając zakład. Zdumiona jego determinacją, aby utrzymać się w Jego słowo i żeby przetrwać przeciwko najwyższego przeciwnika, Tsunade dała mu swój naszyjnik, po odejściu Orochimaru i Kabuto, Tsunade przyjęła stanowisko Piątego Hokage. Wrócili do Konohy, Tsunade śmiało przypuszcza, że Naruto kiedyś stanie się wielkim Hokage. Misja w kraju Herbaty Ściganie Sasuke Po powrocie z Tsunade (w anime, po powrocie z misji w Kraju Herbaty), Sasuke zaczął spadać do rządzy ustawiony w miejscu dla niego przez Orochimaru. Zaczął ostro krytykować Sakurę i Naruto, a nie uważać ich za kolegów z drużyny, ale jako wrogów. Naruto w końcu walczył z nim końcową walkę z i doszło do starcia Rasengana Narut a Chidorim Sasuke, z Sakura w środku. Kakashi kończy spór, wysyłając obu upadają na wodne wieże, Naruto nieświadomie robi więcej zniszczeń niż Sasuke, ku irytacji Sasuke. Mimo obietnic Sakura, Sasuke w końcu kończy się ucieczką z Konohy, w celu uzyskania większej siły z Orochimaru. Pod eskortą Czwórki Dźwięku, Sasuke odszedł do Orochimaru, a Naruto dołączył drużyny ścigającej, że przyniesie go z powrotem; On również złożył obietnicę Sakurze, że będzie sprowadzi Sasuke z powrotem nieważne za jaką cenę. Podczas gdy inni członkowie drużyny walką z Czwórką Dźwięku, Naruto ostatecznie zaangażował się w walkę z piątego członka Czwórki Dźwięku, Kimimaro. Jednak on nie był w stanie go pokonać nawet z cienistymi klonami ulepszonymi czakrą lisa. Kiedy Naruto miał zostać zabity, został uratowany przez: Rock Lee, który powiedział mu, aby kontynuować pościg za Sasuke, podczas gdy on będzie walczył Kimimaro. right|thumb|159px|Naruto ściera się z Sasuke. Naruto w końcu dogonił Sasuke w miejscu zwanym Doliną Końca, bardzo blisko granicy Kraju Ognia i Dźwięku, walczył z Sasuke. Uchiha stwierdził, że zabije Naruto w jego dążeniu do siły, Naruto postanowił, że będzie musiał podjąć walkę na poważnie, jeśli ma przynieść Sasuke z powrotem Podczas pędzenia Sasuke, by zabić, okazała się większa niż zdecydowania Naruto przyjaźni w walce "sprawiedliwego", Naruto wykorzystać do czakry lisa, aby wyrównać szanse, pozwalając mu ścisnąć wokół Sasuke. Sasuke, zepchnął na jego granicach, udało się stworzyć dojrzałego Sharingana, znacznie obezwładniając Naruto. Kiedy Naruto, nawet z czakrą lisa, został pokonany, domagał się do czakry jeszcze bardziej, a czerwona aura czakry demona, w kształcie lisa, otoczyła go. Sasuke następnie zwrócił na moc drugiego etapu jego przeklętej pieczęci właściwie konkurować z Naruto. Doszło do ostatecznego starcia, Naruto z jego Rasenganem (wzmocnione przez chakrę lisa) i Sasuke z jego Chidori (wzmocnionej przez przeklętą pieczęć). Po kontakcie, została uformowana, olbrzymia, czarna kula, która otoczyła ich. W kopule, Sasuke uderzył Naruto w brzuch, a Naruto podrapał ochraniacz Sasuke, potwierdzające wcześniejsze tego ostatniego drwinę. Sasuke wygrał walkę, ale potem patrzył na nieprzytomnego Naruto, nie mógł się zabić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, więc po prostu udał się do Orochimaru. Kakashi i Pakkun nie przyszli na czas, aby dostać Sasuke, i zabrali Naruto. W szpitalu, Naruto ślubował Sakurze, że on kiedyś doprowadzić Sasuke do domu. Wkrótce potem, Jiraiya przybył mówiąc Naruto, że będzie z nim przez trzy lata trenował. On również powiedział mu,aby zrezygnował z Sasuke, bo nie różni się od Orochimaru. Naruto akceptuje szkolenia z Jiraiyą, odrzuca jednak rezygnację z Sasuke. W mandze, zaraz po tym, Naruto odchodzi, ale w anime, przebywa na chwilę, robiąc liczne misje wypełniacze w wątkach. Oryginalne Anime Odważni Mistrz i Uczeń: Szkolenie Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół Ratowanie Kazekage Kiedy Naruto wrócił do Konohy, pozostali członkowie drużyny 7 zostały zreorganizowane do drużyny Kakashiego. Jako pierwszy porządkowego obrad, Kakashi dał im kolejny test dzwonka, tym razem jedynym celem jest zabranie dzwonka, i że tym razem on użyje przeciwko nim swojego Sharingana. Mimo, że ich zdolności nieco polepszyły się, Naruto i Sakura byli jeszcze w stanie pokonać Kakashiego, i dopiero grożąc zepsuć koniec najnowszej powieści Icha Icha rozproszyli Kakashiego wystarczająco długo, aby zabrać dzwonki. Naruto ponownie łączy się ze starymi przyjaciółmi, którzy wszyscy mieli wyższe rangi chūnina lub wyższą, a następnie usłyszał, że Gaara, został nowym Kazekage, a potem został przez Akatsuki. Drużyna Kakashiego wyruszyli do Sunagakure w celu uratowania go. Po przybyciu do Sunagakure, Chiyo dołączyła do drużyny Kakashiego jako doradca, a oni następnie szli szlakiem Akatsuki. Po drodze natknęli się na ciało-sobowtóra Itachiego Uchihy, który zaangażował ich w walce. Kakashi i Naruto połączyli siły w celu pokonania sobowtóra, przed przejściem do kryjówki Akatsuki. Znaleźli ciało w posiadaniu Deidary i Gaary. Gdy Deidara odleciał z Gaarą, Naruto i Kakashi ścigali go, pozostawiając Sasoriego z Chiyo i Sakurą. Choć początkowo zdołali złapać Deidarę, Kakashi był w stanie wykorzystać jego Mangekyō Sharingana, aby odwrócić Deidara, dając Naruto szansę zaatakowania go i odebrać Gaarę. Deidara uciekł, a Naruto i Kakashi połączyć się z Sakurą i Chiyo. right|thumb|159px|Gaara budzi się mając u boku Naruto. Chociaż Sakura próbowała uleczyć Gaarę, ale niestety on nie żył, bo był ofiarą procesu Akatsuki wydobycia ogoniastej bestii. Rozgniewany, że Gaara umarł, bo był jinchūriki, coś, czego nigdy nie zapytał i cierpiał z powodu całego jego życia, Naruto zaatakował w Chiyo, ta, która zapieczętowała Shukaku w Gaarze. W celu rekompensowania, co zrobiła, Chiyo, z pomocą Naruto, przywraca Gaarę z powrotem do życia,własnym kosztem. Gaara, budzi się otoczony przez jego ekipę ratunkową i ninja z Sunagakure. Po pogrzebie Chiyo, w końcu Naruto i Gaara ściskają sobie ręce, jako znak do swojej bliskiej relacji. Następnie drużyna Kakashiego i Drużyna Guya powrócili do Konohy. Sai i Sasuke left|thumb|159px|Drużyna Kakashiego kierowana przez Yamato ujawnia się Orochimaru i Kabuto. Podczas walki Sakury z Sasorim, dowiedziała się o szpiegu w kręgu Orochimaru, szansa dla nich, aby znaleźć Sasuke po jego latach nieobecności. Kakashi pozostał w szpitalu z powodu nadużywania Mangekyō Sharingana, więc Yamato został przydzielony do prowadzenia drużyny Kakashiego w jego miejsce. Również umieszczono Saia do drużyny jako zamiennik Sasuke, ale Naruto i Sasuke nie były zdolne do przyjmowania go w ten sposób. W drodze na miejsce spotkania ze szpiegiem, Yamato starał się drużynę do współpracy, choć osobowość i pogarda Saia dla jego poprzednika spowodowało konflikt tylko wśród drużyny. Kiedy przybyli na miejsce spotkania, okazało się, że szpiegiem był Kabuto. Yamato, przebrany za Sasoriego, rozmawiał z nim, ale zostały one przerwane przez pojawienie się Orochimaru. Kabuto z kolei zwrócił się przeciwko Yamato, który został zmuszony wezwać Naruto i innych, dla wsparcia. Zaskoczony Naruto, Orochimaru zastanawiał się głośno, czy Naruto stał się tak silny, jak "jego Sasuke". Rozwścieczony, że Orochimaru mówił tak, jakby należały do niego Sasuke, Naruto wszedł do postaci z trzema ogonami i go zaatakował. Podczas rzetelnej walki, Orochimaru był w stanie uniknąć ataków Naruto. Dalsze sprowokowany przez jego niezdolność do lądowania na wyniszczającą cios, Naruto awansował do jego czteroogoniastej formie, tracąc poczucie siebie w gniewie. Teraz zagrożenie dla Orochimaru, Naruto został zmuszony do tyłu, tak, że mógł przełączyć cele, swoje pierwsze będąc Sakurę. Yamato powstrzymał go, zanim zdążył zrobić jakąkolwiek krzywdę, i zmusił do wycofania się wpływom demona. Kiedy się obudził się, okazało się, że Sai dołączył do Orochimaru. Oni poszli za nim w nadziei, że będą mogli zaprowadzić do Sasuke, i zobaczyć, co mu chodziło. Podczas przerwy, Yamato wziął Naruto na bok i powiedział mu, że to on zaatakował Sakurę, zachęcając go, by nie polegał na czakrze demona, jeśli naprawdę chce chronić swoich bliskich. Kiedy dotarli do kryjówki Orochimaru, przeniknęli do legowiska, i znaleźli Saia. Odsłonięty, Sai ujawnił, że jego przełożeni wysłali go, aby pomóc zorganizować kolejną inwazję na Konohę. Był powściągliwy dla jego zdrady, podczas gdy inni zaczęli szukać Sasuke. Sai, którzy wcześniej spotkali Sasuke, zapytał, dlaczego Naruto był tak zdeterminowany, by sprowadzić go z powrotem. Naruto wyjaśnił, że obaj mieli więź, która nie może być zerwana, i że on zaryzykuje swoje życie, aby chronić tę więź. Zaintrygowany Sai zmienił stronę, pomagając im uchwycić Kabuto, a następnie czyszczenie bazy w celu połączenia Sasuke z Naruto. Udało mu się, ale został zaatakowany przez Sasuke, którego wielkość zwrócił resztę drużyny Yamato do ich lokalizacji. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke przygotowuje się do zabicia Naruto. Znowu razem, Naruto i Sakura próbowali przekonać Sasuke do domu. Wciąż zdecydowany zdobyć siłę, on odmówił, co skłoniło drużynę do użycia siły. Ich wysiłki zakończyły się niepowodzeniem, a Naruto, który był wyczerpany walce z Orochimaru w jego czteroogoniastej formie, nie był w stanie konkurować z siłą Sasuke. W jego podświadomości, demon zaczął oferować Naruto swoją czakrę, ale on stanowczo odrzucił jego pomoc. Demon został pogardliwy na Naruto, przedrzeźniając go, że jeśli nie było dla jego siły, byłby niczym. To wtedy bowiem Naruto zerwie pieczęć, więc może "przyznać" mu całą swoją moc, ale wciąż odmawia. Jednak przed ich kłótnią może eskalować dalej, Sasuke z jego aktywnym Sharinganem, nagle pojawił się w ciągu podświadomości Naruto, który zaskoczył zarówno Naruto i lisa. Jak demon stwierdził, że Sasuke miał czakrę podobą do Madary Uchihy, Sasuke użył Sharingana do stłumienia czakry bestii. Lis stwierdził, że był to prawdopodobnie jego ostatnie spotkanie z Sasuke, więc ostrzegł go, aby nie zabijał Naruto, za to, że kończy się tylko żałować. Powracając do realnego świata, Sasuke próbował wykończyć swoich dawnych wrogów, ale został zatrzymany przez Orochimaru i wycofali się, pozostawiając drużynę Yamato powracający do domu. Dwunastu Strażników Ninja Hidan i Kakuzu Kakashi z nadzieją, że Naruto lepiej przygotuje się do jego następnego spotkania z Sasuke, szkolił go do stworzenia nowej techniki opartej na wiatrze. W anime, w tym szkoleniu rozpoczął się przed, i trwało przez, wątek dwunastu strażników ninja, z Naruto poszukuje wsparcia Asumy i Sorze, dwóch innych użytkowników natury wiatru. Kakashi miał trening z cienistymi klonami Naruto opanowując manipulację wiatru tylko ułamek czasu. Gdy to zrobił, Kakashi zostawił go z zadaniem połączenia, czego nauczył się z Rasenganem. Wyjaśnił, że zaszczepienie czyjąś naturę czakry z Rasenganem właśnie Minato miał zamiar zrobić, gdy stworzył Rasengana, ale nie był w stanie to zrobić przed śmiercią. Kakashi uważa Naruto okaże się skuteczne, gdzie jego ojciec nie mógł, inspirując Naruto zrobić jego najlepszy. right|thumb|159px|Naruto uderza Fūton: Rasenshurikenem w Kakuzu. Choć starał się stworzyć jego nowy Rasengan, reszta Konohy zmobilizowała do walki z członkami Akatsuki, Hidanem i Kakuzu. Po tym jak dwóm udaje się zabić Asumę, Kakashi informuje Yamato, żeby nadzorował szkolenie Naruto tak, by mógł pomóc drużynie 10 pomścić Asumę. Po zdobyciu techniki użytkowej, Naruto i Drużyna Yamato poszła do udzielania pomocy, przybywających w czasie ratowania Kakashiego i drużyny 10 z Kakuzu. Naruto zajmuje się Kakuzu sam z jego wersji Fūton: Rasenshuriken, stworzonego z pomocą cienistych klonów. Po uderzeniu Kakuzu z ataku, dwóch jego serc zostają zniszczone, a jego ostateczne serce pozostało na krawędzi porażki. Wymęczony przez gehennę, urazy Naruto zagoiły gdy Kakashi wykończył Kakuzu. Po powrocie do Konohy, Tsunade zabroniła Naruto, aby ponownie użyć Rasenshuriken. Chociaż to było katastrofalne dla jego przeciwników, co spowodowało niewielkie obrażenia ramienia Naruto. Nawet jeśli nie były tak złe, jak urazy jego przeciwnika, to wystarczy, aby spowodować szkodliwe ramię się nie do medycznego naprawienia, jeśli zostaną wykonane ponownie kontaktu dłoni i przeciwnika, zagrażając jego i jego nadzieje pozostały ninja. Naruto powiedział, że zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale twierdził, że rozumie swoje ciało lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Sanbi Polowanie na Itachiego Po wiadomości o klęsce Orochimaru z rąk Sasuke, drużyna Kakashi postanowiła kolejną próbę, by go znaleźć. Wiedząc, że Sasuke idzie po jego starszego brata, Itachiego, że nawiązała współpracę z członkami drużyny 8, aby znaleźć jeden z braci Uchiha. Są odtłuszczone krajobraz, aż w końcu spotkał Kabuto, który pochłaniana niektóre pozostałości Orochimaru w jego ciało. W jego dzięki Naruto dla "inspirujący" go pokonać Orochimaru, Kabuto dał mu książkę zawierającą informacje na temat Akatsuki, a jednocześnie ucieka, aby uniknąć schwytania. Opowieść o odważnym Jiraiyi left|thumb|159px|Naruto pod wpływem genjutsu rozmawia z Itachim. Po przegrupowaniu,Kiba wziął na szlaku Sasuke, Naruto użył cienistych klonów, aby przeszukać obszar. Gdy jeden z jego klonów zbliżał się, co uważał za miejsce Sasuke znalazł Itachiego. Itachi odparł wszystkie próby Naruto go atakujuący, twierdząc, że chciał tylko porozmawiać. On uwięziony Naruto genjutsu i, jak później ujawniła, zakwestionował jego poświęcenie Naruto do Sasuke i do Konohy. Kiedy Naruto podkreślił, że będzie chronić zarówno za wszelką cenę, Itachi dał Naruto część swojej mocy zamkniętym wewnątrz kruku w przypadku kiedykolwiek użyciu. Itachi w lewo, a Naruto kontynuował poszukiwania, w końcu znalezienie Sasuke. Kiedy prawdziwy Naruto i reszta drużyny przeniosła go przechwycić, zostali zatrzymani przez Tobiego. Pomimo wysiłków, aby szybko unieszkodliwić Tobiego, żaden z ich ataków pracował, a dopiero po nich, że dotarła Sasuke zabił Itachiego, że pozwolono im kontynuować. Tobi jednak znalazł pierwszy Sasuke, a utraciwszy szlak, shinobi Konohy zostali zmuszeni do rezygnacji z poszukiwań. Uwolnienie Sześcioogoniastego Inwazja Paina right|thumb|159px|Naruto w żałobie po śmierci Jiraiyi. Kiedy wrócił do Konohy, Naruto dowiedział się, że Jiraiya zginął w walce z liderem Akatsuki, Pain. Opłakując, Naruto spędził resztę dnia w żałobie po stracie swojego nauczyciela, rozmyślając nad tym, gdyż Jiraiya chciął być, kiedy zostanie Hokage. Potem go pocieszają Iruka i Shikamaru, Naruto pomógł rozszyfrować wiadomość nie żyjącego Jiraiyi. Gdy kod został złamany, Naruto postanowił udać się w podróż z ropuchami, aby dowiedzieć się o senjutsu, wiedząc, że Pain nadchodzi po niego i podejmowaniu decyzji, że większość czasu Jiraiya kupił dla niego. Aby dowiedzieć się senjutsu Naruto trenował, aby harmonizowały z natury, proces miał przyspieszyć stosując ograniczoną ilość cienistych klonów. On szybko postępował przez etapy wstępne i osiągnął doskonały tryb męsrca, coś czego Jiraiya nigdy nie był w stanie zrobić. Gdy wieść o ataku Paina na Konohę dotarła do nich, zaczęli mobilizować się do walki. left|thumb|159px|Naruto przybywa do walki Painem. Naruto (w trybie mędrca), Fukasaku, Gamaken, Gamahiro, Gamabunta i Gamakichi zostali przywołani do centrum Konohy, Naruto nie od razu rozpoznać wioski, ale potem zobaczył w oddali pomniki Hokage. Uświadomia sobie, że Pain zniszczył wioskę, rozwścieczony Naruto zniszczył ścieżkę asura Paina z Rasenganem zanim mógł zaatakować Tsunade. Naruto powiedział Hokage, aby upewnić się, że żaden z pozostałych mieszkańców nie będzie interweniował w walce. Ścieżka Zwierząt Paina przywoołuje zwierzęta do ataku Naruto, który używany ogromną siłę trybie w mędrca bat je na bok do jego sojuszników ropuch. Podczas gdy przedmiotem przywołania, Naruto wyrzuca ścieżkę preta z żabim stylem przed przygotowaniem owoców jego szkolenia senjutsu: a udoskonalona Rasenshuriken. Rzucił atak na pozostałych ciał Paina, a gdy zbliżał się rozszerzył je, rozpadające ścieżki człowieka. Zaczęło mu brakować czakry z powodu ataku, Naruto miał Gamabunta pułapkę Ścieżkę Zwierząt w ustach, gdzie Naruto pokonał go jego techniki Rasenrengan bez ingerencji ze strony innych towarzyszy. right|thumb|159px|Naruto przygnieciony przez Paina. Kiedy zabrakło naturalnej energii i już nie był w trybie mędrca Naruto poprosił Fukasaku do przywołania jednego z jego cienistych klonów z Góry Myōboku, że zebrane dla niego. Odświeżona, Naruto zaatakował innego Rasenshurikena, tylko dla Ścieżkę Preta pojawiają się i wchłonąć atak. Uświadomienie sobie, że ścieżka Naraka przywróciła go, Naruto koncentruje swoje wysiłki na pozbycie się go przez rozproszenie ścieżki Deva z zasłoną dymną, a ląduje wielki cios na ścieżkę naraka. Mimo, że pokonał cztery z sześcioma ciałami bólu, Naruto został złapany dzięki połączeniu wysiłków zarówno z ścieżka Deva i Preta. Ścieżka Preta wchłania jego czakrę, aby upewnić się, że nie ma już zagrożenia, ale nie jest w stanie obsłużyć naturalnej energii, Ścieżka Preta zamienił się w posąg żaby, dzięki czemu Naruto zdołał się uwolnić. Jednak Ścieżka Deva szybko schwytał Naruto znowu, i zabił Fukasaku, gdy próbował przyjść z pomocą. Podczas unieruchomienia Naruto, Naruto powiedział ścieżce devao swoich planach na pokój w świecie. Kiedy Naruto nie zgodził się z jego poglądami, Ścieżka Deva wątpliwość Naruto lepszego rozwiązania. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, Hinata przyszła do interwencji. Martwiąc się o własne bezpieczeństwo, Naruto zażądał Hinacie z dala od walki, ale ona nie chciała wyjść pomimo wiedząc, że nie mając siły, by pokonać ścieżkę Deva. Po wyznaniu jej miłości do Naruto (znacznie szokując go), Hinata dzielnie walczyła przeciwko ścieżka Deva, ale został natychmiast zdjęty przez Shinra Tensei i pchnięty ostrzem przez jednego z ostrzy czakry ścieżkę Deva, pomimo Naruto żebractwo nie mu. Gdy wydawało się, że ścieżka Deva zabił Hinata prawo na jego oczach, tak się wściekła Naruto do punktu, gdzie wstąpił jego sześcioogoniastej formie. left|thumb|159px|Minato pokłada zaufanie w Naruto. Nawet jeśli jego naszyjnik zareagował tłumiąc transformację,lis szybko zniszczył go i zaatakował Paina. Nie mogąc poradzić sobie z tym nowym zagrożeniem, Ścieżka Deva wycofałq się do miejsca, w którym mógłby się posłużyć Chibaku Tensei, rysunek i zawierające Naruto. W jego podświadomości, Naruto myślał o planach Paina o pokóju i prosił kogoś, kto pomoże mu odpowiedzi. Poprzez jego cierpienia, lis kusi Naruto jego serce do niego tak, że może zniszczyć wszystko, co było przyczyną jego nólu, zakłócając w ten sposób pieczęci do punktu, w którym forma ośmioogoniasta została uwolniona wyśmienitej z Chibaku Tensei , Zanim zdążył całkowicie zwolnić demona, ojciec, Minato, pojawił się w podświadomości Naruto i zatrzymał go. Minato ujawnił, że zaprojektowane pieczęci, aby umożliwić odcisk siebie pojawiają się w przypadku, gdyby miał złamać pieczęć, bezpieczny w razie kłopotów ma chronić swojego syna. Na tym, Naruto był uradowany, by w końcu wiedzieć, kto jedno z rodziców było. Jego czas jest krótki, Minato wykazało, że miał zamknięte lisa do swego syna, bo myślał, że Naruto pewnego dnia znaleźć zastosowanie dla niego w końcu zatrzymując zamaskowanego mężczyznę z Akatsuki. Rozmawiano także pojęcia pokoju, a Minato ujawnił, że nienawiść doprowadziła do bólu, i że ninja musi znaleźć sposób, aby zakończyć nienawiść. Podczas gdy Naruto wątpił, że mógł to zrobić, Minato odpowiedział, że jego zdaniem Naruto będzie w stanie znaleźć odpowiedź, a przywrócone pieczęci lisa przed zniknięciem. right|thumb|159px|Naruto pokonuje Paina. Poza Naruto wyszedł z Chibaku Tensei, z wpływów lisa, a potem powrócił do trybu mędrca. Po wyrażeniu łez ulgi, gdy okazało się, że Hinata jeszcze żyje, starł się po raz ostatni z Ścieżką Deva. Wykorzystując luki pięć sekund pomiędzy jego atakami, Naruto był w końcu w stanie pokonać ścieżkę deva jego Rasenganem i wygrać walkę. Korzystając z odbiorników czakry ścieżki Deva, Naruto odszukał Nagato, podstawowy umysł Paina, by w końcu odebrać swoje wcześniejsze pytanie o pokoju. Naruto przyznał, że nienawidzi Nagato, ale opanował się na tyle długo, aby zapytać, jak Nagato, kolega student Jiraiyi, okazało się w ten sposób. Po wysłuchaniu przeszłości Nagato i jego przyczyny, które chce wojny, Naruto zgodził się w niektórych punktach, ale odrzucił ogólny wniosek, uzasadniając, że różniły się od ideałów Jiraiyi. Aby przerwać cykl nienawiści, Naruto powiedział Nagato i Konan, że mimo ich nienawiści, nie chciał ich zabić. Zdumiona determinacją Naruto na jego odpowiedź, Nagato powiedział, że wierzy w Naruto, i ożywił wszystkich ludzi, których zabił w Konosze, kosztem własnego życia. Z tym, Naruto pomógł Konan odzyskać ciała Nagato i Yahiko dla pochówku w Amegakure. Po upewnieniu się, że musiała opuścić Akatsuki, Konan podarowała Naruto bukiet kwiatów z papieru dla niego, symbolizujące ich nowy sojusz. Następnie stworzył pomnik dla Jiraiya i zostawił kwiaty i kopię Opowieść o dważny, Shinobi przez skały z kanji dla nauczyciela (師, shi). Umiejscowienie Konohy Szczyt pięciu Kage |left|thumb|159px|Rozradowana osada wita Naruto. Choć wyczerpany Naruto wrócił do wioski, Kakashi znalazł go i zaniósł go z powrotem. Był witany przez całą wioskę i obchodzony jako bohater. Wkrótce potem dowiedział się, że Tsunade zapadła w śpiączkę w wyniku ochrony wieśniaków przed Painem. Sakura próbowała go pocieszyć, ale jej wysiłki zostały przerwane przez wiadomość, że Danzō Shimura zastąpił Tsunade jako Hokage i uporządkował, że Sasuke został uznany jako zdrajca osady. Naruto i Sakura pytali Saia o Danzō, chcąc dowiedzieć się, w jaki sposób mogą zmienić zdanie, ale Sai nie był w stanie im pomóc. Ich pytania zwrócił na siebie uwagę dwóch shinobi z Kumo, Karui i Omoi, który powiedział Naruto i Sakura o współpracy Sasuke z Akatsuki i zażądał informacji, które mogą być przydatne w zabiciu go. Aby oszczędzić Sakurze z konieczności, aby im pomóc, Naruto zgłosił się na ochotnika, ale ostatecznie nie mógł sprzedać z Sasuke. Zaproponował, aby umożliwić shinobi z Kumo wziąć swój gniew na niego pokonując go, do których chętnie akceptowane przed zatrzymany przez Sai. Podczas gdy Naruto odzyskane z powodu odniesionych ran, zapytał Yamato i Kakashiego, aby zabrać go do Kraju Żelaza, aby mógł poprosić Czwarty Raikage, wybaczyć Sasuke. Yamato i Kakashi zgodził, ale kiedy przybyli i rozmawiał z A, Raikage odrzucił jego prośbę i skrytykował Naruto na stojąco dla przestępcy. Naruto udał się do karczmy, aby zastanowić się, co robić dalej, gdzie został szybko przez konfrontacji Tobi, który zapytał Naruto, w jaki sposób dostał Nagato do zmiany zdania. Naruto zignorował pytanie i zażądał, aby wiedzieć o swoich planach z Sasuke. Tobi powiedział mu o Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, klanu Uchiha i prawdy o masakrze klanu Uchiha, z których teraz jeździł Sasuke ścieżką zemsty. Naruto nalegał, że nadal może dotrzeć do Sasuke, ale Tobi zaśmiał się i wyszedł, mówiąc, że Naruto i Sasuke są skazane na kolejnej walki. Podczas gdy Naruto praktykujących na rozszerzenie umiejętności sensoryczne jego sposób w mędrca w nadziei na znalezienie Sasuke, Sakura przerwała mu, że przychodzą do Kraju Żelaza, aby z nim porozmawiać. Powiedziała mu, że go kocha, a ona nie miała już żadnych uczuć do Sasuke. Naruto, wiedząc, że Sakura jeszcze uczucia do Sasuke, nie wierząc, jej, i powiedziała, że leżał na siebie, jak również osoby, które nie znosił okłamał siebie. Wzburzony tym, Sakura powiedziała, że ona mówi prawdę, i dlatego nie musi spełniać swoją wcześniejszą obietnicę doprowadzenia Sasuke do domu. Naruto zdecydowanie odpowiedział, że jego działania nie miały nic wspólnego z obietnicą, a on po prostu chciał uratować Sasuke, nie decyduje się ujawnić, co Tobi powiedział mu wcześniej. Sakura następnie w odeszła z innymi, mówiąc, że idzie do domu. Wkrótce jeden z klonów atramentowych Saia zbliżył do Naruto, mówiąc mu, Kakashiemu i Yamato o Sakurze i resztę decyzji 11 Konohy do zabicia Sasuke, aby zapobiec jego udziałem Konohy w innej wojny, a także wspomniał, że on myśli, Sakura jest jeszcze w kocham Sasuke, później okazało się prawdą, i chciał być tym, który go powstrzymać od zatonięcia nich niższe. Gaara pojawił się także i powiedział im o czwartej Wojny Shinobi i decyzji, aby chronić Naruto z Akatsuki. Gaara błagał Naruto myśleć o wszystkich ludzi, którzy będą walczyli pokroju Sasuke w jego imieniu i jako przyjaciel Sasuke, robić to, co najlepiej zapewnić jego działania. Gdy Gaara lewo, Naruto uważane co wszyscy mu powiedział i zaczął hiperwentylacja. Zemdlał, a gdy się obudził, odkrył, że Kakashi poszedł do zatrzymania Sakura i radzić sobie z Sasuke. right|thumb|159px|Ponowne spotkanie Drużyny 7. Korzystając cienistego klona jako wabik, Naruto uciekł od Yamato i Kakashi używając swojego prowadzona Tryb mędrca do naśladowania tego ostatniego czakry. Przybył on w sam raz, aby uratować Sakurę przed śmiercią z rąk Sasuke. Naruto zrobił ostatnią próbę rozumowania z dawnym przyjacielem, rozmawiając z bólu i uznając ofiarę Itachiego. Jednak Sasuke był niewzruszony i ruszył zdecydowanie zniszczyć Konohy . Zszokowany głębi nienawiści, Kakashi postanowił zabić Sasuke, ale został zatrzymany przez Naruto, który zamiast walczki Sasuke z głową; dopasowanie jego Rasengan za jego Chidori. A dwa zderzenie ich okazało się ze sobą. Podczas gdy Naruto przyznał, że mógł z łatwością zejść ścieżkę Sasuke po całej złości czuł kierunku osady, przyszedł do jak Sasuke, wiedząc, że ktoś może odnosić się do niego jest sama mimo zazdrości Sasuke. Wierząc słowa Naruto, Sasuke podkreślił, że nic nie zmieni jego zdania, że Naruto musi albo zabić Sasuke lub zostać zabity przez Sasuke. Zarówno przeżył zderzenie z Tobim i Zetsu zbliża się do pomocy Sasuke. Przed odejściem Sasuke, Naruto zauważył, że mieli zarówno stać najwyższej klasy ninja, i jeśli kiedykolwiek znowu będą walczyć, oni umierą. On jednak zaakceptował taki rezultat, ponieważ byłoby to co najmniej umożliwić mu ramię sama nienawiść Sasuke. W odpowiedzi, Sasuke oświadczył, że nie ma zamiaru umierać, i obiecał zabić Naruto pierwszy. Odszedł z Tobim, a Naruto wrócił do Konohy z jego kolegami z drużyny, mając Karin jako jeńca. W anime, Naruto, Karin, a resztą zespołu reszty Sakury gdy Kakashi wysłał jego ninken do innych ukrytych wiosek. Po powrocie do wioski, Naruto wyjaśnił sytuację swoim przyjaciołom. Gdy on nalegał, żeby zostali mu Sasuke, Neji i Shikamaru powiedzieli, że było to głupie, aby zakończyć Sasuke, gdy był już osłabiony z jego walce z drugiej Kage i Danzō, ale Naruto wyjaśnił, że w jego obecnym poziomie, nie będzie w stanie zabić Sasuke. Gdy Shikamaru skrytykował Naruto, biorąc to wszystko na własną rękę, to i oddalił Naruto ruszył do Ramen Ichiraku. Sakura zdaje sobie sprawę, że Naruto coś ukrywa jednak pamięta, co powiedział Sasuke bezpośrednio. Chikara Rajskie Życie na Łodzi Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Przygotowania left|thumb|159px|Naruto spotyka się z Wielkim Mędrcem Ropuch. Gdy Naruto miał zjeść w Ichiraku, nagle został przywołany z powrotem do góry Myōboku przez Fukasaku, gdzie uczy się od Wielkiego Mędrca Ropouch, że spotka "ośmiornicę" i będzie walczył z "młodym człowiekiem o potężnych oczach". Gdy Gerotora zostaje przywołany, aby dać Naruto "klucz" do ośmiu trygramów Seal Naruto wiedział, że potzebuje mocy lisiego demoa do walki, aby przyjść i akceptowane klucz. Stamtąd, Naruto jest odsyłany do Ichiraku, gdzie niektórzy z mieszkańców poprosił o autograf. Naruto nie był świadomy, że pięciu Kage planuje ukryć go przed nadchodzącą czwartą wojną shinobi o jego bezpieczeństwo na odległej wyspie w Kraju Błyskawic z Yamato, Maito Gaiem, Aobą Yamashiro, i kilka innych shinobi z Konohy jako zabezpieczenie. Będąc na wyspie, Naruto spotyka jego kolegę jinchūrikiego Killera B, domagając się jego uczeń po podziwiał mistrzostwo B. z jego ogonami bestii. B odrzucił ofertę, twierdząc, że jest on na wakacjach, z Naruto pogorszenie go, kiedy przypadkowo obraził B jednocześnie ściągając zdolny rap i jego techniką haremu bez skutku. Jednak, gdy słowo o nim wpadając pięści z B osiągnął Motoi, Naruto jest zabrany do wodospadu Prawdy, gdzie B rozpoczął treningi do kontroli Ośmioogoniastym Motoi polecił Naruto siedzieć na skale przed wodospadem i zamknąć oczy, a on zobaczył jego prawdziwe ja. Czyniąc to, Naruto został powitany przez inną wersję samego siebie, którym jest mroczny Naruto, jak szybko ludzie z Konohy zmienili swoje opinie o nim. Zarówno on, jak i Mroczny Naruto zaczął walczyć i były wyrównane zarówno fizycznie jak i poziom czakry jak obie były w stanie wyprodukować dokładnie taką samą liczbę cienistego klona. Okazało się, że cała bitwa nastąpiła w głowie Naruto, Naruto, jak Yamato obserwuje wciąż medytacji w pobliżu wodospadu. Jakoś w stanie wyrwać się z medytacji, Naruto słyszy od Motoiego o historii B, aby dowiedzieć się, jak pokonać jego wewnętrzną ciemność. right|thumb|159px|Naruto walczy z Kuramą Po tym, Naruto wspominał, jak B i Gaara zmienił poglądy każdego z nas o nich, zaczyna wątpić, czy mieszkańcy Konohy naprawdę mu ufali. Będąc świadkkiem B ratującego Motoiego od gigantycznego kałamarnicy i wznowić ich przyjaźń, zainspirowany Naruto powraca do wodospadu Prawdy i konfrontuje się z Mrocznym Naruto. Naruto teraz mając wiarę w siebie, zaczął niszczyć Mrocznego Naruto, jak pyta, co jego przyczyną jest istniejących. Odpowiadając na to pytanie, Naruto akceptuje Mrocznego Naruto w ramach niego, dziękując mu za popychanie go stać, kto jest teraz. Potem przytulił walczącego Mroczny Naruto, który w końcu łagodnieje i zanika. Po przebudzeniu i docenianiu, Naruto i Yamato jest prowadzony przez B do specjalnego pokoju w sekretnej świątyni Za wodopadem Prawdy, gdzie Naruto jest przygotowany do walki lisem o jego czakrę. W jego podświadomości, po odblokowaniu pieczęci, Naruto (w trybie mędrca) wydaje się mieć przewagę po jego osłabieniu lisa z Rasenshuriken i wydobywa jego czakrę, ale lis natychmiast kładzie własną nienawiść w jego czakrę z pochłoniętej energii zużywanej Naruto jak to zaczyna wykorzystywać swoje ciało, aby dać Yamato i B kłopoty. left|thumb|159px|Naruto spotyka swoją matkę. Tuż przed tm jak Naruto prawie całkowicie uległ, pojawiła się duch jego matki, Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto uważał, że Kushina była lisem w przebraniu zanim ona uderza go w głowę, Kushina przeprasza i ma nadzieję, że nie odziedziczył jej krótką temperament. Po rozmowie na ten temat i powiedzeniu Kushinabyła jego matką, kiedy objął ją, w płacze, spotkanie pełne miłości powoduje nienawiść demona, że zostaje usunięte z odsączonego czakry, wiele do Yamato i B zaskoczeniu. Z Kushiną trzymając lisa w łańcuchach, Naruto szybko się stworzył cienistych klonów weszli w tryb mędrca i bombardował lisa z połączeniem Senpō: Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan i Rasenshuriken, osłabił lisa dalej i całkowicie oddzełił od jego czakry. Gdy jego czakra połączyła w Naruto, rozwścieczony i wychudzony lis próbował strzelać dużo większą kulą ogoniastej bestii, ale jego atak ostatecznie rozproszył się jak Naruto używane nowe silniejsze pieczęcie ponownie uwięzić osłabioną ogoniastą bestię bestię. Po tym, gdy Naruto dowiedział się od Kushiny, o jego dziedzictwie prawdy za atakiem lisa na Konohę, i jak jego rodzice oddali swoje życie, aby go chronić. Naruto następnie powiedział Kushinie, że było mu miło wiedzieć, że był wypełniony miłością, zanim demon został przypieczętowany w nim, a on był szczęśliwa, że ich syn. Zanim ona całkowicie zniknęła, zapłakana Kushina przytuliła Naruto i podziękowała mu za uczynienie jej i Minato się jego rodzicami. Po tym jak Motoi wysłał przywołaną sowę do poinformowania sił Sojuszu Shinobi o sytuacji, Naruto i B rozpoczęła ewakuację gigantyczne zwierzęta w skorupie żółwiej wyspy dla ich bezpieczeństwa w przypadku ataku. Naruto próbował zalogować ekologię wyspy jako część jego "oficjalnej" misji rangi S, ale nie zdawałsobie sprawy, że to sztuczka, aby utrzymać go z dala od wojny. Po zakończeniu, B polecił Naruto z powrotem do świątyni w wodospadu prawdy i zaczął trenować, jak wykorzystać jego tryb czakry lisa. Jednak podczas treningu Naruto nagle wyczuł chakrę bestii w szalejącej sześcioogoniastego Kinkaku z dala od świątyni. Chcąc zbadać, Naruto był w stanie oszukać B do pozwalając mu się, ale został zatrzymany przez Iruka Umino, Shibi Aburame i garstką ninja Konohy, które potwierdziły jego wcześniejsze podejrzenia, że coś jest nie tak. Iruka próbował oszukać Naruto, wierząc, że ma drugą misję na wyspie, ale Naruto użył tryb mędrca, aby pokonać strażników, tracąc ochraniacz na czoło. Z Naruto na zewnątrz komory izolacji czakra i wyczuwając wojny dzieje się wokół niego, w końcu Iruka powiedział prawdę Naruto. Naruto odmówił polecania Iruki do pozostania, obiecując zakończyć wojnę i znosić ból i cierpienie, co jest tam sam. Kiedy Iruka zwrócił Naruto jego upadły ochraniacz na czoło, natychmiast uwięził Naruto w barierze, ale Naruto łatwo uwolnił się w chwilę dzięki czakrze lisa. right|thumb|159px|Naruto atakuje Kisame. Po wyjściu z jego podświadomości Naruto prezentuje nową formę, B i Yamato wyczuwając Kisame odkryli wewnątrz Samehady Kisame przez wykrycie jego negatywnych emocji. Gdy zaskoczony Kisame próbował uciec, Naruto wykorzystał swoją szybkość oślepiające szybki atakując Kisame czyniąc z potężnym ciosem w przeciwnika. Naruto utknął w ścianie, dzięki czemu Kisame udaje si wyjść z B w pogoni za szpiegowanie, a Yamato pomaga Naruto wyjść. Następnie Naruto i Yamato załapali się widzieć jak Gai walczy z Kisame. Po walce, Konoha i Kumo uwięzili Kisame i próbowali przesłuchać go przed tym jak członek Akatsuki popełnia samobójstwo, zanim mogli uzyskać jakiekolwiek informacje. Wstrząśnięty tym widokiem, Naruto zrozumiał, że nawet shinobi w Akatsuki walczyli o ich towarzyszy, aby potem zostali uwięzieni w pułapach Kisame i zajęci przez przywołanych rekinów, a jeden z rekinów zabrał zwój do bazy Akatsuki. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja left|thumb|159px|Naruto mówi swoje postanowienie lisowi. W drodze na pole walki, znalazł notatkę Iruki w ochraniaczu na czoło, w którym Iruka powiedział mu, że gdyby nie mógł zatrzymać Naruto przed opuszczeniem, poprosił go, aby powrócił żywy. Następnie Naruto udał się do jedzenia notatkę po jej przeczytaniu. Naruto i B, który został poproszony przez Irukęo o pilnowanie Naruto wreszcie dogonił go, zarówno przedarł bariery, które w otoczeniu żółwie wyspy i kontynuował swoją drogę na pole walki. Krótko po tym, lis wyciągnął w jego podświadomości Naruto, wymyślając go trwoni swoje czakry. Wywołanie Naruto naiwnym do myślenia mógł powstrzymać wojny przez siebie, lis próbował kusić go ponownie z mocą, ale bezskutecznie, zdobywając Naruto pewne uznanie. Kiedy demon twierdził, że jego próba położenia kresu nienawiści była daremna, używając historię chłopca z Sasuke, jako dowód, Naruto przypina lisa dół z Torii w odwecie i mówi mu, że znajdzie sposób na radzenie sobie z obydwoma Sasuke i wojna. Choć następnie lis łaskawie pochwalił go za stały się dla niego, Naruto denerwował ogoniastych bestii z obietnicą kiedyś rozwiązać lisa własną nienawiść. right|thumb|159px|Naruto omija A. Jakiś czas później, A i Tsunade pojawili się przed Naruto i B na miejscu, aby zapobiec ich dalszemu kolejnemu krokowi. Po Naruto nie kłócić się przez A, Naruto próbował ominąć ich swojej szybkości, ale Raikage, w jego Raiton Chakura Mōdo, dopasowane jego prędkość i uderzył go z powrotem. Naruto błagał Tsunade, aby pozwolić mu przejść, ale Tsunade stwierdziła, że musiał po drodze na jej roli jako przywódcy Sił Sprzymierzonych Shinobi. Zrozumieją stanowisko Tsunade, Naruto podjął kolejną próbę ich ominięcia, tylko być przechwycone przez A jeszcze raz. Następnie oświadczył, Naruto, że będzie musiał go zabić, jeśli nie chce się dostosować; wierząc chciał kupić Shinobi sprzymierzonych sił trochę czasu zanim lis może ożywić, które opóźnią plan Madary. Jednak B zablokował atak i pokonał swojego brata w Raiton: Rariatto wyjaśniając, że jego i Naruto siła pochodzi zarówno z ich ogoniastych bestii i tych, którzy dbali o nich. Aby przetestować determinację Naruto, w pełni zasilany swój Raiton Chakura Mōdo i zaatakował Naruto z jego najszybszym ciosem, ale gdy był w stanie ograć go, pozwolił Naruto i B, aby przejść. Podczas gdy na ich drodze, Naruto i B zostali powiadomieni przez Shikaku Nara (z pomocą telepatii Inoichi Yamanaka), że pierwszy jest jedynym, który może wyczuć armię białego zetsu. Gdy ich droga została zablokowana przez grupę Białych Zetsu przebieranych jako shinobi, Naruto szybko bierze je wszystkie ze swoich nowych technik, a on to wykorzystuje jego cieniste klony do innych pól walk. left|thumb|159px|Naruto walczy z Nagato. Po tym jak Naruto i B spotykają ożywionego Itachiego Uchihę i Nagato. Gdy Naruto rozmawia z Itachim, Naruto objawił mu o losie Sasuke, ale zapewnił, że nadal miał plan, żeby z nim coś zrobić. Po tym jak Nagato przywołał wielkiego psa i wielkiego ptaka, następnie Itachi aktywował Mangekyō Sharingana w celu skorzystania z Amaterasu na Naruto, ale z ust Naruto wyłonił się Kruk, który przed jego śmiercią został umieszczony wewnątrz Naruto i zamknął oczy Itachiego, żeby mógł użyć Amaterasu na Nagato i jego przywołańcu. Itachi wyjaśnia, że kruk użył Kotoamatsukami, uwalniając go od kontroli Kabuto. Nagato, posiadając osobowość zostaje usunięta przez Kabuto, wykorzystał swoje zdolności ścieżki asury powstrzymując zarówno Naruto i B. Przed tym zanim Nagato mógł usunąć dusze Naruto i B zostali uratowani przez Susanoo Itachiego. Potem Nagato używa Chibaku Tensei jako próba schwytania ich, Naruto użył Raenshurikena, Itachi użył Yasaka Magatama, a B użył kulę ogoniastej bestii do ataku centru techniki Nagato, skutecznie niszcząc go. Po tym jak Itachi zapieczętował Nagato dzięki jego Mieczu Totsuka, powiedział Naruto, że odnajdzie Kabuto przerywając technikę, gdy Naruto będzie koncentrował się na zwalczaniu Tobiego. Naruto podkreślił, że Itachi przyjść i zobaczyć Sasuke znowu, ale odmówił, mówiąc, że powinien zostawić brata do swoich przyjaciół. Itachi udał się w innym kierunku, a Naruto i B kontynuowali wędrówkę. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja right|thumb|159px|Naruto pokonuje Trzeciego Raikage. Jeden z cienistych klonów Naruto przybył na miejscu Czwartej Dywizji na polu bitwy, aby walczyć przeciwko ożywionymi Mū i Trzeciego Raikage. Mimo, że był w stanie pokonać Mū , żaden z ataków Naruto nie miał większego wpływu wobec Trzeciego Raikage, jak Dodai wytrzymałość fizyczna wyjaśnił, że Trzeci mógłby wytrzymać prawie każdy rodzaj techniki, wraz z względnej niewrażliwości ożywienia. Gdy klon Naruto zauważył bliznę na piersi Trzeciego, Dodai stwierdził, że Trzeci dostał go podczas jego ostatniej walki z Ośmioogoniastym. Wierząc, że tylko ogoniasta bestia może wyrządzić szkodę Trzeciemu, klon Naruto próbował tworzyć kulę ogoniastej bestii, tylko na to, aby rozproszyć, a następnie został zmuszony do opuszczenia trybu czakry lisa z powodu nadużycia. Po zapoznaniu się z Ośmioogoniastym, że zarówno ona jak i Trzeci tylko upadli po ich długotrwałej walce z ich technik jeszcze w rękach, klon Naruto weszła w tryb mędrca i ruszył w kierunku Trzeciego z Rasenganem w ręku. Korzystając ze zdolności sensorycznych trybu mędrca, on uniknął Jigokuzuki Trzeciego w ostatniej chwili, a celem Rasengan na ramieniu Raikage. Atak zapukał ramię Trzeciego w jego pierś, uderzając go na tyle długo, żeby być zapieczętowany. Klon Naruto następnie udał się w stronę, gdzie Gaara walczył z Drugim Mizukage, przybywających w sam raz, aby zobaczyć pieczętowanie. W anime, jeden z klonów Naruto wyczuwa ogromne źródło nienawiści. Następnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie mógł wyczuć obecności Shikamaru, Nejiego, Chōjiego i Kiby, klon Naruto szybko spieszy im z pomocą. Po drodze, eliminując kolejne klony Biały Zetsu w przebraniu, klon Naruto odnajduje członek zespołu komunikacji, kontaktując HQ o pomoc. Dowiaduje się, że jego z Inoichi zaginionych przyjaciół zostały dotknięte przez dziwne techniki. Przez zamek w sprawie ożywionych złośliwości Czwórki Dźwięku, w Naruto był w stanie znaleźć i zniszczyć bariery, pozwalając Inoichiemu rozwiać technikę i ratując Shikamaru i pozostałych. Skoki w twarz Czwórki Dźwięku, z ich dusze nie są już zobowiązane do świata Naruto szybko zniszczył. W międzyczasie, kolejny klon Naruto odnajduje Karui i jej oddział został zaatakowany przez byłego ożywionego samuraja, Tatewaki. Jako oddział szybko ogarnia szermierki Tatewaki w Naruto jest w szoku poznać człowieka, znów po trzech latach. Pamiętając, Naruto, pyta, co stało się z dwójką dzieci, których był strażnikiem. Po tym jak Naruto zapewnił go, że dzieci zostały bezpiecznie doprowadzone do ich miejsca docelowego, samuraj mógł puścić swoich ostatnich bóle, zerwanie umowy przywoływania i powrócił do życia po śmierci. Później w anime Naruto zauważył trzy nietypowe warunki pogodowe w pobliżu siebie, jeden z silnym deszczem, jeden śniegu, a jeden z piorunem. W poszukiwaniu źródła, znalazł jego szoku ożywionego Yotę, który zaczął atakować go w potężne podmuchy wiatru. Podczas gdy w pierwszym stanie przypomnieć dziecku, Naruto zaczął stopniowo przypominając wydarzenia, które doprowadziły do śmierci Yoty. Gdy Naruto nadal unikał ataków, otrzymał wiadomość od jego sojuszników, że w chwili obecnej walczą z Yotą w trzech innych miejscach. To wtedy wywnioskuje, że co najmniej trzy z Yota zostały Biały Zetsu przebraniu i przy użyciu siły Yota jest z daleka. Gdy trójka fałszywych Yota zostały szybko pokonane, Naruto nie był w stanie zaatakować Yota. Nagle, mimo kontrolowane, Yota był w stanie skontaktować się z Naruto i jego przyjaciół telepatycznie, ujawniając, że w rzeczywistości zmarł na długo przed ich spełnieniem. Jadąc z wędrowny klanu z tych samych uprawnień jak mu Yota było przedmiotem badania przez Orochimaru udoskonalić technikę ożywienia i jako taki został wkrótce wskrzeszone po "śmierci", podczas gdy z Naruto i innych. Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji, aby zobaczyć, jak dobrze jego przyjaciele dorastali, Yota był w stanie przełamać umowę i zniszczył jego ciało z błyskawicą. Po jak Omoi został zgłaszany do opuszczenia swojego stanowiska na polu bitwy, aby znaleźć chmura burzowa jednostki, Dowództwo Sił Shinobi alianckich pyta Naruto, aby pomóc. Przybywa i ratuje Omoiego z ogromnej armii Białeych Zetsu, stwierdzając, że mu wierzy. Z jego pomocą udaje im się pokonać wiele z nich. Czas Naruto w walce dobiega końca, gdy Omoi przypadkowo uderza cienistego klona gdy uderzające klon Biały Zetsu. left|thumb|159px|Kurama decyduje się pomóc Naruto. Podczas gdy klony Naruto przybyył w miejscach drugiej dywizji, które pomogą znaleźć i odeprzeć pozostałych Białych Zetsu na obszarach, na jeden klon z Gaarą i jego oddział został ostrzeżony o czyjejś obecności przez sensora. Zauważyli Mū na klifie nad nimi i Ōnoki poinformował ich, że musiał podzielić się. Byli jeszcze w szoku, gdy Ōnoki powiedział im, że osoba obok niego był nie kto inny niż Madara Uchiha. Gaara zauważył, że Madara był ożywiony, a wszystkie oni zastanawiali się kim był zamaskowany mężczyzna podający się za Madarę. Gdy Madara zaczął swój atak, klon Naruto wykonane więcej klonów do walki i przeciągnięcia go do czasu, aby wejść w tryb mędrca. On i Gaara atakują jednocześnie, ale ich atak nie powiódł się, gdy Madara ujawnił jego Rinnegana, użył jego mocy, aby przywołać duży meteoryt, żeby zakończyć każdy w strefie wyłączonej. Po tym jak meteoryt został zatrzymany przez Ōnokiego i Gaarę, drugi został wysłany upaść do niego, co zrobił ląd i zdewastował dywizję. Gdy Madara próbował wezwać lisa to Naruto czuł jego palenie brzucha i lisa ze złością uznał jego czakry wzywając do niego. Demon postanowił pożyczyć Naruto jego czakrę, po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że zamierza próbować przejąć jego ciało jak kiedyś, ale lis powiedział, że raczej pomóc Naruto, niż miał być manipulowany przez Madarę ponownie. Wykorzystując swoje czakry, klon Naruto był w stanie stworzyć więcej klonów i przeciwdziałać Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan z serii Ōdama Rasengan. Po tym ataku, klon pozostało znacznie osłabiony do tego stopnia, że czułe się jak, że może zniknąć w każdej chwili. Gdy Madara i mu przeniesiony do ataku, Tsunade, A, i Mei Terumi nagle pojawili się i byli w stanie utrzymać ich w ryzach. Klon Naruto błagał Tsunade o uleczenie go, bo nie chciał zniknąć jeszcze czy mają Tsunade używać jej pieczętowanie czoło. Jednak ona odmówiła i Ōnoki wyjaśnił mu, że wojna się o ochronę każdego, a nie tylko jego. Tsunade powiedziała również, że klon Naruto, iż Kage będzie walczył z prawdziwym Madarą, a powinien skupić się na pokonaniu oszusta. Gdzie indziej w gęstym lesie, w prawdziwym Naruto otrzymał informację rozproszoną klony i ślubował, aby wygrać. Naruto zauważył Tobi zbliża i natychmiast uderzyła go głowa, powodując ich obu do odrzutu z wpływu. right|thumb|159px|Naruto i B ścierają się z ożywionymi jinchūriki. Kiedy Naruto zakwestionował go o jego prawdziwej tożsamości, Tobi po prostu odpowiedział, że nikt nie i że tylko ukończenie planu księżycowego oka i mocowania bezwartościowe świecie liczy się do niego. Choć Tobi twierdził, że i B zrozumieć nędzę jako jinchūriki, Naruto twierdziła, że zapieczętowanie w nich ogoniastych bestii nie jest tak złe, że nie stwierdzając jednocześnie będzie się nabrać na jego kłamstwa. Następnie Tobi miał jego ścieżki jinchūriki wprowadzić wczesne etapy ich przemianę ogoniastej bestii do ataku na poważnie niekorzystnej Naruto i B. Po wąskiej ucieczce z jinchūriki, Naruto, B i Ośmioogoniasty zaczął formułować środek licznika przed nimi. Po uzyskaniu informacji od B, że widział czarny pręt osadzony w pierś Yugito, Naruto walczy Rōshi zniszczyć odbiornik w klatce piersiowej z Rasenganem przed wysłaniem w powietrze przez rzut Hana. Ściskając na B jak on przekształcony w Ośmioogoniasty i zniszczony duży obszar lasu, Naruto patrzył na to jak B używany jego tuszowe klony, aby spróbować zapieczętować jinchūrikich, ale technika została anulowana, gdyż wszyscy weszli do ich formę Wersja 2 w ostatniej chwili. Gdy Naruto odpierał jinchūrikich, ostatecznie pogrążył i został przygnieciony, umożliwiając Tobiemu okazję spróbować uchwycić Naruto. Jednakże Naruto zostaje uratowany przez przybycie Kakashiego i Guya. Po Gaia zniszczyli koral, że ograniczający jego ruch, Naruto zaczął pomagając im w zwalczaniu Sześciu Ścieżek Paina Tobiego. Nagle, Tobi miał zarówno Utakata i Roshi w pełni przekształcić w Sześcioogoniastą i Czteroogoniastą, rzucając go na osiem ogonów, a on spadł z trybem czakry lisa. Kakashi i Gaiodciąć się od niego, Czteroogoniasty rzucił Ośmioogoniastym w Naruto szybko ponownie uruchomiony tryb ogoniastej bestii, gdyż znajdował się między zębami ośmioogoniastego. left|thumb|159px|Naruto i Kurama łączą siły. Gdy zmagał się uwolnieniem, Naruto ostatecznie został połknięty przez Czteroogoniastego i, ku jego zaskoczeniu, skończyło się wewnątrz podświadomości Rōshiego i znalazł czteroogoniastego w łańcuchach. Po zaprzeczeniu, że przyszedł, aby ukraść moc bestii, Naruto został skarcony przez małpę, jak domaga się nazywać po imieniu: Son Gokū. Mówiąc mu, że prawdziwym imieniem lisa jest Kurama, rozmawiając z doświadczenia, Naruto wyraził życzenie, aby zaprzyjaźnić się z nim w ten sam sposób, że B był z Ośmioogoniastym. Słysząc determinację w słowa chNaruto, Son Gokū postanowił pomóc Naruto go pokonać, ale wyjaśnił chłopcu nie spodziewania się, że jako jego sojusznik, aż zdobędzie zaufanie ogoniastych bestii. Używając swojej Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu zmusić przekształcony Rōshiego do zwymiotowania go, pozostawiając jedenego cienistego klona w trybie mędrca za Naruto wystawił dwukrotny atak na odbiorniku czakry, która znajdowała się na stronie szyi. Chociaż Naruto udało się usunąć go, dowiaduje się, że tylko on zerwał kontrolę Tobiego nad Rōshim będąc Son Gokū jest nadal w posiadaniu przez Demonicznej Statua Zewnętrznej Ścieżki. Bez względu na to, Naruto zdobył zaufanie czteroogoniastego, jak dał chłopcu niektóre z jego czakry przed zapieczętowaniem do posągu. Opróżnione z czakry, dowiedzieć się o swoich działaniach także zdobył zaufanie lisa dziękując mu za pomoc jego klonowi przeciwko Madarze, Naruto akceptuje ofertę Kuramy do przekazania swojej czakry. Zauważając, że Kurama nie był już lisim potwórem atakującym Konohę, ale sojusznikiem w osady i jego kolegą z drużyny, Naruto otworzył bramę pieczęci jak i uwolniony Kurama przygotowany na pozostałych pięciu, w pełni przekształcone jinchūriki w nowej formie. Nie tracąc czasu, Naruto interweniował ratując Gaia i Kakashiego przed kulą ogoniastej bestii jinchūrikim, z nim pomylić go dla własnego byłego nauczyciela. Jako zwierzęta zebrał się ponownie i gotowi do ataku na shinobim, Naruto przekształcony Kurama - pozornie "pochłaniania" Gaia i Kakashiego do czakry bestii na przechowaniu. Po stworzeniu klona w trybie mędrca, aby pomóc zlokalizować inne odbiorniki czakry, Kurama ostrzegł Naruto, że mieli tylko pięć minut, aby utrzymać formę, bo to była jego pierwsza transformacja. Z tym, chwycił Siedmioogoniastego w połowie lotu, rzucając w Trójoogoniastego, ale gigantyczny żółw przeszkadzając. Zaraz po tym, Sześcioogoniasty szybko połknął rękę Kuramy, czyniąc go w bezruchu i pozwalając Trójogoniastemu do ataku, ale został zatrzymany przez Ośmioogoniastego. Dwuoogoniasty próbował rzucić się na Naruto i Kuramę od tyłu, ale gwałtownie obrócił Sześcioogoniastego w prawo do potwornego kota, rzucając dwa od odległości, podczas gdy B walczył z Pięcioogoniastym. Gdy inne ogoniaste bestie zebrały się i wykonywane w ramach współpracy kulę ogoniastej bestii, Naruto i Kurama wstępnie jednego z nich, chcąc przeciwstawić się atakowi mające nieco poniżej swoich przeciwników, które wysłał je zarówno latania w górę w ogromnej eksplozji. right|thumb|159px|Naruto spotyka innych ogoniastych bestii i jinchūrikich. Potem, gdy w obłokach pyłu była ogromna polana, Naruto użył ogonów Kuramy, przekształcając je w czakry rąk, aby pobrać jego przeciwników gardła. Następnie użył klonów w trybie czakry lisa wyciągnąć odbiorniki, a po cichu obiecując uwolnienie wszystkich ogoniastych bestii. Nagle Naruto stwierdził, że jego podświadomość została wciągnięta w przestrzeni tak, aby pozostałe bestie i ich jinchūriki mogą rozmawiać z nim. Yagura i inne jinchūriki wyjaśli, że Son Gokū podkreślił, że im Naruto stara się pomóc. Gdy jinchūriki i ogoniaste bestie przedstawili się i zaproponowali Naruto część swojej mocy, Naruto, z powrotem w świecie rzeczywistym, z powodzeniem udało się wyciągnąć odbiorniki chakry od bestii, tuż przed jego czas zabrokło w nowej formie. Zmuszanie do pieczętowania wszystkich ogoniastych bestii z powrotem do Demonicznej Statuy, Tobi pozostało z niedowierzaniem o tych obrotem wydarzeń, ale pozostał przekonany, że nadal nic nie zmienił. Naruto, jednak nie zgodził się, stwierdzając, że on po prostu nauczył się kilka trudnych nazw wszystkie, i dokuczał Tobi nie wiedząc, żadnego z nich. Później, kiedy Naruto zobaczył koniec techniki ożywienia jak trupy w jinchūriki zaczął dekonstrukcji, on po cichu podziękował Itachimu i nadal walczy Tobi oraz demonicznej statuy. Gdy Naruto drażnił przeciwnika do zdjęcia maski, Tobi przywołał zarówno Benihisago i Kohaku no Jōhei, że zawierał ożywionych złotosrebrnych braci, którzy mieli część czakry Kuramy, rzucił je do ust demonicznego posągu. To, wraz z czakra jedna macek Gyūkiego, która została wyciągnięta podczas ostatniej walki B z Sasuke. Demoniczna statua rozpoczęła transformację w dziesięcioogoniastego. Gdy Tobi krzyknął, że świat już dobiega końca, nadzieje czy przyszłość, Naruto stwierdził, że jego własni bohaterowie byli powodem, w której szedł dalej bez wahania i sprawi, że jego marzenie o zostaniu Hokage stanie się rzeczywistością. Z tym, Naruto postanowił napierw zdjąć maskę Tobiego, na co zamaskowany mężczyzna odpowiedział, że nie pozwoli dotknąć statuy. Formułując strategię jak Naruto stworzył cieniste klony, shinobi zgodzili się, że korzystanie z ataków zwody będą kluczowe w tej bitwie z powodu zdolności Tobiego. Poruszając się bezpośrednio do Tobiego, Naruto używa Chō Mini Bijūdama atakując Tobiego. Jednak coraz niematerialny, Naruto przeszedł przez niego. Następnie Gai skończył w jego Sōshūga dołączając do walki. Korzystając z jego nunchaku przeciwdziałać gunbai Tobiego, Gai był w stanie wysłać zamaskowanego mężczyznę w kierunku Naruto. Gdy atak Naruto nawiązał kontakt, Tobi teleportuje się dzięki czemu Naruto wpadł na pomysł, aby wyczuć go w celu przewidzenia go, że Tobi wychodzi z zamiarem ataku z zaskoczenia. Unika ataku, Naruto ma teraz większe problemy blokującego gunbaia Tobiego. Wtedy pojawia się Kakashi, by dołączyć do walki ze swoim kunaiem napełnionym Uwolnienie Błyskawicy. left|thumb|159px|Naruto uderza teleportowanym Rasenganem w Tobiego. Przegrupowując jako ostatni atak na pozór nie ląduje shinobi zastanowił się, jak mają zamiar pokonać Tobiego. Właśnie wtedy, pojawiły się małe pęknięcia na masce Tobiego. Zwracając uwagę na pęknięcia Gai uwierzył w atak Naruto spowodował szkodę, ale Kakashi nie zgodził się, zauważając, że pęknięcia nie było zgodne ze uderzeniem. Naruto zgodził się potwierdzić hipotezę Kakashiego i przybrał formę Gyūkiego, a następnie uruchomiona po polu walki w kierunku Tobiego. Pozwolił Gaiowi zainicjować pierwszy atak, złamanie skał przed nim i zmusić Tobiego do fazy przez nich, ale Gai kontynuuje swój atak nawet jako zamaskowany mężczyzna był jeszcze niematerialny zmuszając go do przyjęcia jego nunchaku. To pozwoliło Naruto atakować Tobi z Rasenganem w tym wrażliwym okresie i zranić lewą rękę. Później Naruto słuchał ze zdziwieniem, jak Kakashi wyjaśnia mechanizmy odpowiedzialne za technikę Tobiego. Myląc, dlaczego kunai uczynił znak, ale jego uderzenie nie podziałało, Kakashi wyjaśnił powodując sobie sprawę, że to właśnie jego Rasengan zrobił. right|thumb|159px|Naruto niszczy maskę Tobiego. Gdy Tobi skarcił Kakashiego, Naruto wtrącił stwierdzając, że nie da się na snach. Tobi zaczął karcić Naruto, jak również, młody człowiek zamienił się miejscami z Kuramą, który powiedział Tobiemu zamiast Naruto, że nie straci, nie wie co. Dzięki, temu weszli w tryb ogoniastej bestii i napiera w Tobiego. Po tym jak Tobi uniknął ataku Naruto, i zbeształ go za napad, Naruto obalił, że nie jest sam, miał swoich przyjaciół i nauczycieli z nim, coraz Kakashiego z jego załamanie i przeniósł się do ataku jako drużynę. Korzystając z cienistych klonów, Naruto miał B obejmuje go, gdy miał załadowanego klona w Tobiego z Rasenganem gdy prawdziwe Naruto obciążony kulą ogoniastej bestii. Tobi myślał, że zniszczył klona, kiedy Kakashiego Kamui nie wysyłał Rasengana, a następnie stopniowo przez trybie kuli bestii. Raz w innym wymiarze jednak odkrył, że Kakashi wysłał całego klona i zanim zdążył zareagować, Naruto uderzył go w twarz z Rasenganem, łamiąc mu maskę. left|thumb|159px|Naruto kontra Madara. Później został zauważył, że tożsamość Tobiego okazała się być Obito Uchiha, byłego towarzysza Kakashi i Guy znali. Po jego pytanie o to, kto stał, zdemaskowany, zanim im odpowiedział Naruto starał się zjednać z jego senseiem, mówiąc mu, że teraz, musieli skupić się na zatrzymaniu jego planów. Gdy Obito i Kakashiego zaatakował chłopaka, Naruto objawia ogony Kuramy i użył ich jako blokady - rozpraszając płomienie przed Madarą pojawił się na polu walki. Z wyglądu Madary, Naruto chciał wiedzieć, co stało się z pięcioma Kage podczas dwóch Uchiha niechcenia omówiono aktualną sytuację, ale Madara zauważył, że Naruto przed nimi był klonem, i poinformował go, że z Kage nie jest dobrze. Dalszy rozgniewany jego przypadkowym naruszeniem Nagato, Naruto zaatakował Madarę, najpierw zwalniając B z udziałów czakry, a następnie rzucając go na Madarę, który zablokował a następnie atakuje z Chō Mini Bijūdama. Jednak Madara wysłał siły za pomocą Uchihagaeshi z jego gunbai, niszcząc klona przed przejściem do czynienia z jinchūrikim. Naruto, Killer B i Gai zaangażowali w walkę Mdarę. Madara przytłoczył B i Gaia, a Naruto wzrosła do niego wyzwanie i ogłosił, że był synem Czwartego Hokage. W odpowiedzi, Madara stworzył gigantycznego drewnianego smoka na atak go po tym zaznaczając, że nie będzie to łatwe Naruto. W odpowiedzi, Naruto skontrował jego pełnym trybem ogoniastej bestii, rozbijając i gryząc smoka. Jednak w końcu zdobył smok górny ręki w ich walce i zaczął absorbować chakrę Kuramy, powodując słabnięcie osłony bestii. Ponownie słuchając ideały Obito i Madary, Naruto zauważył, że denerwują go bez końca przed utworzeniem cienistego klona przechwytując atak Obito w sprawie Kakashi podczas gdy on chroniony Gaia i B z Madary. Zauważył, że nie byli śmieciami i że nigdy nie będą śmierciami oraz on chronić swoich towarzyszy. Po tym jak Kakashi zebrał do siebie, on i Naruto stanąć w obliczu ich przeciwników czołowo. Gdy Obito zaczął atakować, związany klonem Naruto z techniką uwolnienie drewna i próbował wysłać Kakashiego do innego wymiaru, jednak Naruto uderza głową go śmiało zaprzeczyć roszczeniom Obito, że Kakashi był śmieciem. Gdy Obito opanował się i stawce wyraźnie wyczerpał Kakashiego, planuje wysłać go do innego wymiaru, by go przed zatrzymaniem jego planów, Kurama zapytał Naruto, czy przełączy się z nim. Gdy Naruto to zrobił, Kurama chwycił dłoń Kakashiego i cisnął nim w Obito, pozwalając Kakashiemu wchłonoąć - pozostawiając w szoku Naruto - do którego Kurama jedynie, że Naruto może teraz walczyć bez wahania. Bez dużo czasu, aby omówić sprawę jak go ustawić na od Obito ponownie, Naruto użył broni czakry odeprzeć jego niedoszłego ataku. W jego atakach stopniowo przez niego, Obito wykazał oznaki ataku jest wiele do wstrząsu Naruto; tam okazało się, że faktycznie Kurama dał Kakashiemu niektóre z jego czakry, żeby mógł zaatakować Obito w innym wymiarze, a także powrócić do realnego świata za pomocą Kamui. Tymczasem oryginalny Naruto wszedł do pełnego trybu ogoniastej bestii stworzyć gigantyczną kulę ogoniastej bestii z B i Gyūkim, a potem strzelił go w demoniczną statuę. To wszystko było zrobione na próżno, jak po wybuchu wynikowego, odrodził się dziesięcioogoniasty. Naruto i reszta szybko przegrupowują się podczas gdy Kurama przywrócone Kakashiego i Gaia, ale dziesięcioogoniasty, pod kontrolą Obito i Madary szybko atakuje ich, zanim będą mogły zakończyć opracowanie strategii. Kurama i Gyūki następnie zwolniony zapory kul ogoniastej bestii w dziesięcioogoniastego, który łatwo odchylany je jednym podmuchem własnych. Naruto i Kurama byli w stanie wytrzymać atak (traci sześć z jego ogonów w zamian) i rzucił Kakashiego i cienistego klona Naruto w trybie mędrca nad dziesięcioogoniastym, gdzie Kakashi teleportował Gyūkiego i B, który przygotował do uruchomienia kulę ogoniastej bestii od bestii martwego pola. Jednak, dziesięcioogoniasty po prostu odbił atak z powrotem w Gyūkiego, pozostawiając cienistego klona Naruto i Kakashi otwartych do ataku. Klon z powodzeniem pchnął Kakashiego z drogi, i zostaje rozwiane przez samego ogona, Naruto i Kurama byli w stanie uratować Kakashiego, Gyūki i B przed wyłączeniem trybu ogoniastej bestii, które Kurama Naruto zauważył, że czas potrzebny na generować więcej czakry. right|thumb|159px|Naruto razem z sojuszem shinobi. Obito i Madara mając pod kontrolą dziesięcioogoniastego wytrzelili kolejną kulę ogoniastej bestii do zespołu Naruto, Shinobi byli zszokowani sobie sprawę, że ominął atak. Właśnie wtedy, z góry, Ino, Hinata, Hiashi i kilka innych przybyli i okazuje się, że Ino była w stanie przesunąć wybuch po przejęciu kontroli bestii na ułamek sekundy. Osłanianie pola walki w mgle i zwalniania kikaichū aby powstrzymać ich przed zlokalizowaniem, cały sojusz shinobi przybywa na pole walki, a Naruto informuje, że nie były one nieuporządkowanym motłochem przed ogłoszeniem, że "Tchnika Sojuszu Shinobi" może zatrzymać Nieskończone Tsukuyomi, jako sojusz shinobi pozornie udaje się powstrzymać dziesięcioogoniastego z ich strategią walki, Naruto wszedł w tryb mędrca i przygotował się do ataku na obu Uchihów z Rasenshurikenem. Rzuca Rasenshuriken jak zaplanowanował, jak on, a drugi atak sojuszu shinobi tylko odpycha się od bestii, powstającej w jego dojrzałej postaci, wysyłając Naruto i kilka innych w powietrze do tyłu, tylko pozostawić w szoku transformację bestii, również pozostawiając Naruto zwichnięte ramię. Po tym jak dziesięcioogoniasty użył kilku ogoniastych kul w pobliskich miejsc i siedziba sojuszu shinobi (nie przed Shikaku i Inoichi przekaźnik ostateczną strategię bitwy), Naruto w wątpliwość to, co się z nimi stało, ale nagle Neji i Hiashi bronili go od nadchodzącego ataku i powiedział mu, aby nie rozpraszać się na polu walki. Po przypomnieniu Naruto, który był kluczem do ich strategii, dwie z nich, a także Hinata, oświadczył, że będą go chronić. Dziesięcioogoniasty następnie zaczęli strzelać drewniane włócznie, które okazały się trudne do obrony. Naruto wszedł w tryb mędrca i rozpoczął kilka pocisków Rasenshurikenów, ale wyczerpał swoją czakrę senjutsu. Wkrótce dziesięcioogoniasty zaczął bezpośredni atak na Naruto, że byli w stanie Hyūga odchylają się w czasie. Hinata przygotowuje się do obrony Naruto jako ludzka tarcza, ale zamiast niej Neji przyjął na siebie cios. W swoich ostatnich chwilach, Neji przypomniał, że Hinata była bliska Naruto, a także wszyscy inni, byli gotów umrzeć za niego. Kiedy Naruto przyznał wiedzieć dlaczego miałby poświęcić się dla niego, Neji odpowiedział, że to dlatego, że został nazwany geniuszem, przypominając mu o swojej pierwszej walce. Załamany, Naruto i Hinata ze łzami w oczach smucą, Neji umarł. Wykorzystując żal Naruto, Obito wyśmiał Naruto jego wcześniejszym stwierdzeniem, że nie pozwoli żadną krzywdę z jego towarzyszy, aby umrzeć, przypominając mu wielu shinobi, które już zostały zabitych. Naruto był następnie w lewo w zdezorientowanego i przekroczenia strony jako Obito zaatakował na jego przekonania, mówiąc mu, że będą prowadzić jedynie do więcej tego samego. Jak Obito próbował kusić Naruto do łączenia swój plan, Hinacie udaje się przywrócić Naruto z jego rutyną. Powiedziała mu, że jeśli jego życie związane było do wszystkich, którzy swoje przekonania i wspólną byli gotowi poświęcić swoje życie dla niego jak miał Neji, że nie należy rezygnować i niech ich śmierć na nic. Kurama dołączył także, mówiąc Naruto od rodziców podobnego poświęcenia, aby go chronić. Z jego zaufaniem zmotywowany i jego przekonania potwierdziła, Naruto wziął rękę Hinaty i podziękował jej za bycie u jego boku. Kiedy ponownie wszedł tryb ogoniastej bestii, Naruto przeniósł część czakry Kuramy do Hinaty i stworzył trzy cieniste klony, aby szybko przenieść więcej jego czakry wielu jeszcze żyjących po polu walki, w szczególności Ino, Shikamaru i Chōji, którego Ino-Shika-Chōji, którzy zorientowali się o strategii. left|thumb|159px|Naruto daje czakrę Kuramy sojuszowi shinobi. Kiedy Naruto skończył przenoszenie czakry do reszty sojuszu shinobi, poprowadził atak naładowania z dwoma Rasenshurikenami. Jeden z nich użył przed jak wyciąć aż kilka ogonów dziesięcioogoniastemu. Przygotował rzucić drugi w Obito, ale jego zwichnięte ramię dostał w drodze. Hinata szybko naprawił ramię dzięki swojej technice, pozwalając mu rzucić swoją technikę, z powodzeniem odcinając połączenie Obito od bestii, obok Lee odcięcia Madary. Duet Uchiha szybko przypomniał sobie i zaczął atakować sojuszniczych Sił Shinobi bezpośrednio współpracowali technik. Osłona czakry Naruto była w stanie chronić wszystkich przed śmiercią, ale Kurama ostrzegł Naruto uważać na mikro-zarządzania wszystkie czakry, że dał im, jak to było męczące go i powodując go do powrotu do jego Kyuubi Chakra Tryb. Obito czynienia Naruto, mówiąc mu, że zaprzeczających sobie, mówiąc, że był najbliżej swojego przyjaciela po ich śmierci, ale nadal chciał ich chronić. Naruto odrzucił słowa Obito w pełni, mówiąc mu, że jego słowa były pozbawione sensu i że samotnikiem jak on tego nie zrozumie. Nagle dziesięcioogoniasty wpadł w szał, całkowicie zniekształcając pogodę wokół obszaru do potężnych burz. Jak Kakashi próbował powstrzymać bestię z Kamui, Obito interweniował. Jak Naruto wezwani na jegoo sensiea w niepokoju, Kakashi powiedział Naruto, aby dbać o rzeczy się tu podczas dwóch byłych przyjaciół teleportować z powrotem do alternatywnego wymiaru. right|thumb|159px|Odrodzona drużyna Kakashiego. Naruto po raz kolejny chroni każdego przed techniką dziesięcioogoniastego, ale robi tak odprowadzana mu wszystkie czakry Kuramy do utrzymania trybu czakry ogoniastej bestii i czakry otaczająca sojuszu zniknęła. Mimo to jednak, członkowie Sojuszu chronione wyczerpaną Naruto jak Sakura uzdrowiony Naruto. Wkrótce dziesięcioogoniasty przygotował gigantyczną ogoniastej bestii, tylko na to, aby być zatrzymany przez przybycie ożywionego ojca Naruto. Po wysłaniukuli ogoniastej bestii dziesięcioogoniastego do morza, Minato podziękował Sakurze za leczenie Naruto, a następnie zapytał go, czy ona była jego dziewczyną, do której odpowiedział Naruto "mniej lub bardziej". Sakura uderzyła go w złości z powodu jego reakcji i powiedział mu, aby skupić się na obecnej sytuacji; Akcja przypomniał Minato z Kushiną i własne krótkie temperamentem. Naruto stwierdził, że czuł ich czakry w trybie ogoniastej bestii, tak jak przybyli inni Hokage. Minato przywdział płaszcz czakr, szokując innych, i doprowadził Naruto chwali się swoim ojcem po raz kolejny Kuramie. Po zapieczętowaniu dziesięcioogoniastego w barierę, Sasuke i Jūgo przybyli na polu walki. Po jakimś sporze między oryginalną 11 Konohy i Sasuke oświadczając wszystkim, że on zmieni wioskę i zostanie Hokage, Naruto wreszcie uleczony, stanął obok Sasuke i powiedział, że to on faktycznie zostanie Hokage. Naruto i Sasuke przeniósł się na pole walki, a następnie Sakura i odrodzonego zespołu 7 przygotowani do stawienia czoła dziesięcioogoniastemu. Zebrała się reszta 11 Konohy i wyruszyli. Hokage stosować bariery zawierać kulę ogoniastej bestii dziesięcioogoniastego i Hashirama utworzony otwór w barierze dla nich, aby je zdobyć. Gdy Sakura zaczęła uderzać monstrualną siłą w miniaturowych klonów dziesięcioogoniastego, zszokowany Naruto zanotował w pamięci, aby nie drażnić ją ponownie. Kiedy na chwilę niech strzegą się, on i Sasuke ją chronić. Sakura pochwalił Sasuke, ale Naruto, powodując u niego narzekać. Naruto był zirytowany, kiedy powiedziała, że jeśli Sasuke i Naruto rozpoczyna walkę ponownie, ona oznajmiła, że zabierze mu stanowisko Hokage. Jako trio stali razem, z powrotem do tyłu, Naruto zauważył Amaterasu zbadana i jego Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke , a Sasuke dostrzegł tryb ogoniastej bestii Naruto. Po tym, jak wdał się w krótką starcie z Kibą, Naruto udał się na ratunek Saia z jego nieudanym ataku z powietrza na główne ciało dziesięcioogoniastego. Sai zapytał Naruto, czy może dać czakry do Sojuszu, ale wyjaśnił, że nie może od Kurama wciąż formowania więcej czakry. Sai zasugerował, że byłoby najlepiej, aby pokonać największe klonów i wsunąć na tyle blisko, aby pokonać samego dziesięcioogoniastego, ale byłoby to zbyt daleko, aby przejść za jednym zamachem. Wyjaśnił jednak, że gdyby mieli doznać poważnych ran, grupa medyczna nie będzie w stanie zrobić to z góry. Naruto, Sakura i Sasuke jednocześnie użył techniki przywołania, mówiąc, że szczęście ma rozwiązanie problemu. Naruto przywołał Gamakichi, a Sasuke i Sakura przywołali Aoda i Katsuyu, jak każdy z rozwiązania jednego problemu. Naruto zastanawiał się, kto był jego przywołanymm, ale po realizacji był to Gamakichi, był w szoku, jego szybkiego wzrostu. Naruto, Sakura i Sasuke, ze względu na ich przyzwań zostały odnotowane przez obserwujących być nowa pokolenie trio, jak każdy używany ich przywołanie do celu. Gamakichi skoczył wysoko w powietrze i użył Tanto go chronić i Naruto przed atakami strażników. Naruto stworzył Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken, i rzucił go w dziesięcioogoniastego. Kiedy on i Sasuke zaatakował dziesięcioogoniastego, byli dopingowali przez resztę 11 Konohy, w tym Sakurę. Technika Naruto połączyła się z Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi Sasuke, tworząc Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki, który uderzył w dziesięcioogoniastego. Naruto zapytał Sasuke o ugaszenie płomienie więc on i może pociągnąć Kurama innych ogoniastych bestii z ciała dziesięć ogonów. Chcąc zakończyć system, Sasuke odmówił, co rozzłościło Naruto. Gdy Obito wrócił z innego wymiaru, a Madara zaczął go kontrolować, wydał z siebie krzyk, a Naruto patrzył w szoku. Zmobilizowany poleceniem Hashiramy zatrzymania Obito, Naruto krzyknął do Sasuke, jak rzucił się na ich cel. Jednak obaj młodzi mężczyźni pokonał przez Minato, który stworzył klona i użył techniki, żeby teleportować się do miejsca, gdzie Obito był. Jeszcze w drodze do Sasuke, a teraz, gdy jego ojciec był, Naruto jest w szoku, widząc bestię zaczynają znikać. Używanie broni czakry chwycić ojca i Sasuke, Naruto zauważył, że taki był plan Obito przez cały czas. Zauważając, że wyczuł czhakrę bestii jest wchłaniany przez Obito, a widząc Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu raz, zdał sobie sprawę, że pieczęcie były zupełnie inne. Odrodzenie Dziesięcioogoniastego Później oglądał jak Hashirama próbował powstrzymać bezskutecznie Obito, a potem patrzył w szoku jak Obito wysiłku zniszczonych części obu ciał Hashiramy i Tobiramy. Gdy Naruto martwi się o ochronę Hokage, Sasuke stwierdza, że mają nieśmiertelne ciała zyskając poczucie umiejętności Obito tak mogli znaleźć sposób na pokonanie go, co doprowadziło Sasuke powiedzenia Naruto do zaprzestania zmartwień o nich. Minato, odnotowował inteligencję Sasuke, zauważa, że ich ciała długo regenerowały się, tak będzie musiał utworzyć otwór do nich. Wówczas Minato przygotowuje do korzystania z Rasen Senkō Chō Rinbukō Sanshiki, Obito czyni sztukę ataku Naruto, ale został zablokowany przez Susanoo Sasuke. Gdy Sasuke próbuje atakować Obito jednak bierze jego i Naruto z zaskoczenia, przedzierając się przez obronę Susanoo i atakuje obydwu. left|thumb|159px|Naruto i Sasuke atakują Obito. Minato nie mogąc się teleportować do ich pomocy, Naruto, wspominając słowa ojca o tym, jak Bóg Hiraishin no Jutsu działała, stworzył dwie czakry ramiona i chwycił Sasuke dołączając inne ręce do ojca pozwalając Minato teleportować ich do bezpieczeństwa. Oglądając się jak scena rozłożył się na polu bitwy, na polecenie ojca, Naruto przygotował do rozpoczęcia współpracy uderzenia Obito po tym jak jego ojciec zaatakował Uchiha. Oglądając się jako Obito zaatakował siebie, a później sam Minato jest atakowany przez Obito, zmartwiony Naruto zostaje skarcony przez Sasuke, który przypomniał mu, że muszą przygotować się do uderzenia. Kiedy jego ojciec jest w stanie pozornie wąsko uniknąć ataku Obito i teleportować się z powrotem do nich, Naruto i inni patrzyli w szoku, jak kula tajemniczej substancji, które zostały dołączone do Minato zaczęła świecić i rozszerzać się. Uratowani przez Tobiramę, który teleportował kulę z dala od nich, Naruto podziękował mu, ale Tobirama upomina młodego człowieka za sposób, że go dotyczą. Później on i Sasuke zaczęli kontratak przeciwko Obito tworząc kolejną Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki. Gdy oni policzyli, Minato teleportuje się przed nimi biorąc cios techniki, jego ojciec, a następnie użył Hiraishin Goshun Mawashi no Jutsu wylądować niespodziewany atak na nowym jinchūriki. Choć uważa się atak, że pracował początkowo, wszyscy są w szoku, widząc Obito wychodzącego z ataku bez szwanku. Gdy rzucili się do przodu, Naruto zauważył, że Obito był bardzo podobny do idealnego jinchūriki jakiego sobie wyobrażał, jak w snach. right|thumb|159px|Atak Naruto ląduje na Obito. Gdy korygując swoją strategię, Naruto poinformował Sasuke, że miał zamiar iść na całość ponownie i zapytał, czy byłby w stanie nadążyć. Próbując iść do trybu ogoniastej bestii, płaszcz Naruto zniknął całkowicie. Gdy zapytał Kuramę o przydzielanie mu więcej czakry, Naruto jest w szoku, widząc Gamakichi zaatakować Obito z Mizuame Teppō. Kwestionując jego intencje, Naruto podziękował Gamakichi za pomoc po tym jak ropucha powiedział mu, że nie może zostać dłużej. Oglądając jak Obito próbował się odwrócić atak, Naruto zainicjował swoją strategię i słysząc Obito nie tylko potępiając stanowisko Hokage, ale również jego ojcieca. Tworząc Rasengana Naruto powiedział Obito, że nawet więcej niż patrząc na stanowisko, że nigdy nie osiągnął, Obito nie powinien źle oceniać ojca. Z tym, Tobirama teleportował Naruto do lokalizacji Obito i młody człowiek wysłał Rasengana podwyższonym senjutsu upaść do Uchiha. Kiedy wycofał się do boku swego towarzysza, Naruto wyjaśnił Sasuke jak senjutsu funkcjonowało, a następnie zaznaczył, że był to zamiar użyć Kawazu Kumite do walki z jinchūrikim. Później oglądałsię jako Obito stworzył ogromne drzewo, którego użył do przygotowania czterech czterech ogoniastych kul do ataku Sojuszowi. Jak oni gotowi uniknięcia ataków, Obito uwięził ich w barierze i nadal krytykował ojca, Naruto zauważył, że następnego dnia będą jego urodziny i oświadczył, że świat się nie skończy, bo był w nim. left|thumb|159px|Naruto i Minato łączą siły. Uderzając żółwika z ojcem, powiedział do niego, aby przygotował się jak on przydział tryb ogoniastej bestii, Naruto dopasował pokład czakry ojca, ponowne łącząc dwóch połówek czakry Kuramy za rozdzieleniem i wzmocnienia przesłonami czakry na resztę Shinobi Sojuszu, po prostu przed Obito oddał kulę ogoniastej bestii. Poprzez powiązanie jego czakrę z jego ojcem, Minato był w stanie zastosować Hiraishin no Jutsu teleportując wszystkich poza barierę Obito. Kiedy Minato zauważył, że chciał porozmawiać z Naruto, młody człowiek oddalił to zauważając, że ludzie mogą powiedzieć wszyscy chcieli ze sobą w prosty wygląd, i że zarówno jego, i uczucia jego matki zostały już przekazane do niego. Wprowadzanie jego pełne tryb ogoniastej bestii z nową energią, napęd Naruto do Obito został zatrzymany przez Tobiramę, który przypomniał, że młody człowiek tryb mędrca tylko techniki miały być skuteczne wobec ich przeciwnika. Choć już całkowicie zapomniał, Naruto przegonił Yang-Kuramę, przedrzeźniając jego głupotę przed przypomnieniem czasu wejścia w tryb mędrca przy wykorzystaniu mocy lisa. Wchodząc w tryb mędrca Naruto wkrótce dołączył przez ojca w trybie ogoniastej bestii, jak również, i razem, zarówno mężczyźni, tworzą ogromną podwyższonym senjutsu Rasengan i teleportowali się do lokalizacji Obito jest przez Tobirama. Ten atak, jednak przewiduje się, ich celu, prowadząc je przestawienie swoją strategię, tworząc większą kulę ogoniastej bestii z naturalnej energii. Zanim będą mogli rozpocząć atak, Naruto i jego drużyna wkrótce twarzą w twarz z dziesięcioogoniastym po raz kolejny, jak Obito kontynuował plan księżycowego oka. right|thumb|159px|Naruto i Sasuke za pomocą senjutsu ponownie atakują Obito. Gdy atakuje Obito za pomocą postaci drzewa dziesięcioogoniastego, zaczął zabierać życie aliantów, Obito skorzystał z ich rozpaczy, podkreślając, że się poddadzą. Klon Hashiramy prosi Ino o telepatycznie podłączenia go do każdego, poprzez Shindenshin no Jutsu , aby mógł poinformować ich o planie księżycowego oka i spróbować zmobilizować do kontynuowania walki. Choć słowa Hashiramy nie inspirują, emocje i wspomnienia Naruto są przekazane do nich poprzez technikę Ino. Wstrząśnięty odmową Naruto daje się pomimo jego ciężkiego życiu, alianci szybko zaczynają odzyskać wolę walki. Naruto następnie dołączył do Susanoo odzianego Sasuke, którzy już zaczęli ścinać drzewo w bitwie po raz kolejny. Gdy Naruto przygotowuje do ataku, on i jego ojciec, połączoyli ze sobą tak, że Yin-Kurama może dostarczyć im więcej czakry. Z tym, że dwoje młodych mężczyzn senjutsu podwyższonym skoczył do walki po raz kolejny. Naciskając z jego atakiem, podświadomie wciąż myśli o ratowaniu jego sojuszników, czakra Naruto odpowiedziała na jego wolę i stanowiła osłonę wokół wersja 1 Shikamaru próbując wspomóc jego ratunku. Z podwyższonym senjutsu kulę ogoniastej bestii, jak Sasuke wystrzeliwuje strzałę senjutsu podwyższonym z jego łuku Susanoo, że popękał sferę Obito był owinięty wokół siebie, kiedy popycha do przodu. Bitwa kontynuował w wyniku Susanoo Sasuke i forma tryb ogoniastej bestii Naruto jest zniszczona. Jednak, Sasuke i Naruto wstali na nogi ponownie, ich postanawia nietknięte. left|thumb|159px|Naruto i Sasuke przecinają Obito z wspomagane Susanoo senjutsu mieczem. Obito próbował po raz kolejny do zaszczepienia wątpliwości Naruto zbłądzić go od drogi, ale Naruto nie chciał słuchać. Następnie twierdzi, aby zakończyć walkę z kolejnym atakiem i objawił swoją ostateczne Susanoo które okrywa tryb ogoniastej bestii Naruto. Korzystając z powiązania telepatycznego, Naruto przywołał jego towarzyszy, którzy zebrali się na bok wszystkie zakładanie płaszczy trybem ogoniastej bestii, gdy weszli ogony yang Kuramy. Korzystając z Rasengana Naruto utworzone, wszyscy atakowali obronę Obito, który już utworzył tarczę do obrony. Przełamywali tarczę pozwalając sobie i Sasuke dostarczyć druzgocący cios Obito i niszcząc Miecz Nunoboko, a także zmuszając czakry wszystkich ogoniastych bestii. Chwytając z dwóch przez siedem ogoniastych bestii, Naruto, z pomocą sojuszu shinobi zaczął ciągnąć czakry z ciała Obito, a Gaara i B ciągnęli Shukaku i Gyūkiego na czakry odpowiednio zmniejszyć Obito do powłoki formie drzewa dziesięcioogoniastego i zapobiec do zakwitnięcia kwiatu. Gdy wyciągnął, Naruto i Obito wszedł na poziom wspólnej podświadomości, gdzie Naruto powiedział Obito chcąc złamać jego prawdziwą maskę: fasadę jest nikim. Obito nadal zaprzecza jego przeszłości tożsamości, twierdząc, że wstąpił do tej samej rzeczywistości co Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek. Naruto zadrwił uwagę, mówiąc, że był wciąż ten sam Obito Uchiha z Konohy, i tak jak on, obaj dorastali sami i chcieli zostać Hokage, pierwotnie był potwierdzone przez innych i ostatecznie pomóc wiosce. Naruto poszedł powiedzieć, że wypaczone poglądy Obito były tylko rozpaczliwe sposoby ucieczki jego osobistego bólu. Obito przyznał, że nie było niezaprzeczalne podobieństwa pomiędzy Naruto i nim jako dziecko, ale podkreślił, że plan księżycowego oka była pomocą w światu jako całość. Obito zdecydowanie zapytał, czy naprawdę wierzył, że; Naruto nie patrzeć w oczy, Obito powiedział on. W odpowiedzi, Naruto gniewnie zaprzeczył, że wybór, stwierdzając, że nie istnieją żadne skróty do osiągnięcia pokoju, marzenia, lub zmiany siebie i wskazał Obito, że kiedy miał być zniewolony przez dziesięcioogoniastego, nie chciał dać się jego wspomnienia z jego drużynie geniów i pokonał bestię. Podczas gdy Naruto zauważył, że Obito wciąż muszi płacić z jego zbrodnie, miał jeszcze dom w Konosze i podkreślił, że Obito wrócił do swoich przyjaciół, szokując starszego Uchihę z wyciągniętą ręką przyjaźni. right|thumb|159px|Naruto i sojusz shinobi uwalniają ogoniaste bestie. Naruto otrzymuje podziękowania ze strony ogoniastych bestii. W tym momencie Sasuke szybko biegnie w kierunku Obito z zamiarem zgładzenia go. Niespodziewanie Kakashi teleportuje się przed chłopakiem i powstrzymuje swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Lecz Hatake zostaje powstrzymany przez Minato, który zauważa, iż Naruto odbył z jego byłym uczniem rozmowę. Namikaze powiedział, aby Uzumaki poszedł i pomógł Hashiramie w walce z Madarą. Chłopak szybko ruszył z pomocą. Zaczął przygotowywać Rasenshurikena. Ostatecznie Madara Uchiha zostaje pokonany przez Hashiramę Senju, Sai przybywa, aby zapieczętować Uchihę na dobre. Przed zapieczętowaniem Madarze udaje się w pełni ożywić dzięki manipulacji Obito. Madara Uchiha powstrzymuje pieczętowanie i odpycha wszelkie ataki. Jego ożywienie pozbawiło go do korzystania z oczy i dōjutsu. Pomimo ślepoty, umiejętności Madary to pozostałe zmysły pozwoliły bez problemów odeprzeć ataki Naruto i Sasuke. Wkrótce ogoniaste bestie przybyły do pomocy chłopakowi. Naruto próbował wyłączyć tryb ogoniastej bestii, ale było to niemożliwe, więc zdecydował się na walkę. Ostatecznie wszystkie bestie zostają wessane do Statuy. Chłopak został pozbawiony lisiego demona, w związku z tym upadał na ziemię. left|thumb|159px|Yang Kurama zostaje wyciągnięty z Naruto. Osłabiony, ale żywy Uzumaki został ocalony przez Gaarę, który postanowił zabrać go z dala od pola walki i obiecał, że nie pozwoli mu umrzeć. Gdy młody Kazekage dociera do Tsunade, ona mu mówi, aby Sakura zajęła się Uzumakim, ponieważ ma mało czakry do używania medycznego ninjutsu. W tym momencie sojusz shinobi walczył z Guruguru, a Gaara z Sakurą polecieli do innego położenia. Młoda kunoichi leczyła Uzumakiego. Gaara mówi Sakurze, że udają się do Minato, bo tylko on może uratować życie Naruto. Kunoichi starała się utrzymać przy życiu chłopaka. Zrobiła małe nacięcie, wsadziła ręce i wprowadzała czakrę bezpośrednio do serca. right|thumb|159px|Obito przenosi czakrę swoich ogoniastych bestii do Naruto. W końcu dotarli do Czwartego Hokage i Kakashiego, którzy walczyli z ledwo żywym Obito kontrolowany przez Czarnego Zetsu. Gaara wyjaśnił Minato o planie Yang Kuramy, a Czwarty Hokage przygotował się do przekazania Yin Kuramy synowi. Jednak w czasie tego procesu Czarny Zetsu zabrał tą połowę lisa. Nagle przybył Madara Uchiha, ale Kakashi Hatake wysłał Sakurę i ledwo żywego Naruto do innego wymiaru. Wkrótce dołączył do nich Obito Uchiha, który pod okiem Sakury przenosi Yin Kuramy do chłopaka. Wkrótce Naruto otwiera oczy. Naruto znalazł się w inne płaszczyźnie istnienia, w której spotkał Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, który po przekroczeniu czasu swej śmierci spotkał się z chłopakiem. Hagoromo zaczął mu opowiadać historię swojej rodziny, zauważając, że Naruto był w rzeczywistości reinkarnacją najmłodszego syna Ashury. left|thumb|159px|Naruto i Sasuke przyjmują siłę Hagoromo. Zaskoczony tą wiadomość, Naruto był w stanie łatwo to zaakceptować, że to jest na pewnym poziomie. Również zdał sobie sprawę, że najstarszy syn mędrca, Indra odrodził się w Madarze i Sasuke. Wówczas Hagoromo pyta się chłopaka czy dla niego zatrzyma Madarę. Naruto pochwala Mędrca, ale on odpowiada nie zasługuje z powodu słabości jako ojca i przywódcy. Naruto nie zgadza się z poglądami mędrca, ale niespodziewanie pojawiły się Gyūki, Shukaku, Yin Kurama oraz Yang Kurama, którzy zgadzają się z chłopcem. Ogoniaste bestie wyjaśniają, że Obito Uchiha zdecydował się uratować Naruto poprzez zapieczętowaniu w młodym shinobim. Włączając ich uwagę Hagoromo rozmawiając z nim po raz pierwszy od wieków, które uznają Naruto jako jednego z przepowiedni, aby ocalić świat. Pozostała szóstka ogoniastych bestii przejawia udział w spotkaniu. Ufając, Naruto, Hagoromo postanowił dać część swojej mocy chłopakowi. right|thumb|159px|Naruto ratuje Gaia przed atakiem Madary. Obito następnie wysyła Naruto z powrotem do normalnego wymiaru. Po tym, Naruto znajduje Madarę walczącego z Gaiem z mocą Ośmiu Bram. Naruto przybył na czas, by uratować Gaia od ostatecznego ataku Madary na umierającego Gaia, szokując Uchihę. Z nowym spojrzeniem, Naruto położył prawą rękę na klatce piersiowej Gaia i jakoś ustabilizował siły witalne Gaia, oszczędzając starszego ninja od pewnej śmierci. Gdy Madara zauważa różnicy między Uzumakim, Naruto śmiało twierdzi, że czuje się jak on może osiągnąć wszystko teraz. Korzystając ze swojej nowej mocy, Naruto zaatakował Madarę trudno o podwyższonym czakry uderzenia, zmuszając Uchiha zablokować jego czakrę kuli. Naruto następnie prosi o pomoc z Sona tworząc swoje Senpō: Yōton Rasenshuriken. Madara następnie próbował zemścić się z otchłani, ale Naruto, które zyskał zdolność do wyczuwania obecności, instynktownie uniknął techniki i strzelił swoją technikę, ścinając formę drzewa Dziesięcioogoniastego w dwóch i prawie przecinając Madarę, jak również. Wykorzystanie sytuacji, Madara następnie udał się do wchłonięcia sobie drzewo, w pełni regenerując go. Naruto następnie chwycił Gaia i przyniósł go do Lee dla bezpieczeństwa. Gdy Naruto podniósł kunai ojca, Madara zaszydził próbę Naruto, aby go powstrzymać, nazywając się nieśmiertelny. Naruto spokojnie powiedział, że nie zamierza pokonać sam Madarę. Jak na zawołanie, Sasuke następnie pojawił się, dzierżąc pół Yin czakry Hagoromo mocy dōjutsu i mędrca, ostatnia przejawia ciągu lewym oku Sasuke jako Rinnegana. Naruto następnie udał się przekształcać się w nowym trybie czakry. Gdy Madara wywnioskował, że obaj przyjaciele z dzieciństwa w jakiś sposób uzyskać moc wielkiego mędrca jak zrobił, Madara został zdeterminowany, aby udowodnić jego moc sobie równych. thumb|left|159px|Naruto i Sasuke jednocześnie uderzają Madarę. Gdy Madara zaczął rozpętanie różne zaawansowane techniki w duecie, Sasuke łatwo do obejścia ich podczas Naruto przeciwdziałać ich z jego twórców czakr. Za każdym razem, Naruto próbował uderzyć Madarę, jego atak został w jakiś sposób zablokowany, zanim jeszcze osiągnie Uchihę. Ze swoim nowym Rinneganem, Sasuke szybko zobaczył przez zdolność Madary. Wyjaśnił, że Madara był Naruto generując niewidzialnego klona go wspomóc. Po wyjaśnieniu, mechaniki i słabości do Naruto, Sasuke był w stanie podporządkować sobie ukryte zagrożenia. Po poradzeniu Sasuke o unieruchomieniu Madara, Shukaku przywołał Naruto, pozwalając Naruto wykorzystać swoje uwolnienie magnesu, aby wygenerować nowy Rasengan nasycony naturalnego przeklętej pieczęci ogoniastych bestii. Naruto udało się doprowadzić do Madara z nim, ale starszy ninja był w stanie się jego klon mieć wpływ na niego. Wykorzystując sytuację zwracając się przeciwko nim, Madara postanowił najpierw odzyskać swoje lewe oko. Ukradł Sharingana Kakashiego i wykorzystał Kamui teleportując się do innego wymiaru, gdzie był Obito. Po zatrzymaniu cień Madary z ruchu z jego czakrą i klon cienia, udał się do Kakashiego i zwrócił Sakurze i użył swoich nowych uprawnień, aby przywrócić oryginalne lewe oko Kakashiego. Na ostrzeżenia Kakashiego, Naruto został odwołany z ich pierwszej lekcji w drużynie 7. Madara szybko wrócił z obu jego Rinneganami i towarzyszył Obito, który był już pod pełną kontrolą Czarnego Zetsu. Sakura przystąpił do ataku Madary, ale nie został przebity i zamiast przez niego, ale Naruto przyszedł w samą porę, aby ją uratować. Madara utworzył cztery cienie do utrzymania Naruto i jego sojusznicy zajęte podczas gdy pełnił Chibaku Tensei. Naruto stworzył cztery klony cienia do walki cieniami i gdy Sasuke wszedł do nadwozia, - formy Susanoo, Naruto stworzył Bijūdama Rasenshuriken przeciwdziałać i odeprzeć atak Madary. Gdy Madara zainicjował Nieskończoną Tsukuyomi, Naruto zwolniony wielokrotnego Multiple Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken w licznych meteorów schodzili na nich. Podczas gdy on dokładnie celu, aby zapobiec ich uderzenia Sasuke i ostrzegł, żeby nie przyjść tak szybko, Sasuke kazał mu pozostać w bezruchu i objęte jego i innych z jego Susanoo, aby chronić je przed genjutsu, a Susanoo może blokować światło techniki. Jak każdy był związany przez drzewka energii życiowej, Naruto próbował cisnąć, aby im pomóc, do którego Sasuke zatrzymał go i wezwał go, aby uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Kontratakuje right|thumb|159px|Drużyna 7 wpada do lawy. Gdy każdy zapytał Sasuke charakter tej techniki, Sasuke uparcie powiedział im, żeby byli cicho, twierdząc, że był w komendzie. Podczas gdy Naruto był wściekły na wciąż niezależnej postawy Sasuke, Kakashi uroczyście przyznał, że z Sasuke władający Rinneganem, może być tylko jedna możliwość, aby uratować świat. Gdy światło Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi Madary skończyło się, Sasuke zawiedziony jego Susanoo, zauważając, że tylko Rinnegan ma szansę na anulowanie genjutsu. Madara następnie konfrontował się z pozostałymi wolnych jednostkami, tylko dla Czarnego Zetsu nagle zdradził Madarę i przebił dłonią piersi Uchihy, szokując swoją publiczność. Gdy Madara poprosił swoją manifestację dlaczego miałby to zrobić, Czarny Zetsu śmiało stwierdził, że to jest rzeczywiście przejawem Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki. Czarny Zetsu następnie udał się rozszerzyć swoją istotę w Madarze. Gdy Madara zaczął pochłaniając ogromne ilości czakry od tych schwytanych przez Nieskończone Tsukuyomi gdy opuchlizna do wiele razy jego normalnej wielkości, Naruto i Sasuke próbowali go powstrzymać, zanim zostanie złapany przez przydatków przypominającymi włosy. Madara ostatecznie skurczyła się z powrotem w dół, ale został zastąpiony przez Kaguyę, podczas gdy Czarny Zetsu został całkowicie wchłaniany w procesie, pozostawiając Obito wolny od jego obecności i nieprzytomny. Pytana o jej motywy, Kaguya skomentowała, że chce więcej nie walczyć, przed przeniesieniem ich do innego wymiaru. left|thumb|159px|Naruto i Kaguya ścierają się. Sasuke udało się uratować siebie i Naruto przywołując jego jastrzębia. Podczas gdy uratował się, Kakashi, Sakurę i Obito. Sasuke wskazał, że jeśli jego lub Naruto umiera to jest koniec świata, a oni są ostatnią nadzieją ludzkości. Kaguya kontynuowała atak na parze raniąc skrzydło Sasuke jastrzębia. Naruto uratował wszystkim za pomocą ramiona czakry i zdolność do latania. Podczas gdy Naruto starli się z Kaguyą, dał Sasuke otwór do ataku Kaguyi z góry z jego ostatecznego Susanoo po odepchnięciu przez ataku Kaguyi. Po ataku Sasuke okazał się nieskuteczny, Naruto i Sasuke krótko wygenerowana w bezruchu, gdy Kaguya zmaterializował się od tyłu i złapał ich, używając Czarnego Zetsu do wydobycia obu z ich czakry. Po tym jak Czarny Zetsu wyjaśnił dalsze szczegóły swojej roli w wskrzeszeniu Kaguyi, Naruto udało się zgrać go sobie i Sasuke przed przygotowaniem się do kolejnego ataku. right|thumb|159px|Kaguya łapie Naruto i Sasuke kilka minut od zapieczętowaniu Kaguyi. Przekonany Sasuke używając swój plan, aby utworzyć otwór, Uchiha zaatakował Kaguyę z Amaterasu, pozwalając Naruto, aby w pobliżu korzystać z jego Oiroke Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu, które z powodzeniem rozproszyło Kaguyę na tyle długo, żeby uzyskać bezpośrednie trafienie. Następnie Sasuke wypaczył dwóch z nich wokół Kaguya ją zapieczętować, ale kobieta przesunięła wymiar do zamrożonego królestwa, otaczającą trzy z nich w lodzie którą bez trudu uciekł. Ona starała się wchłonąć ich czakrę, ale dwójka została uratowana przez uwolnienie płomienie Sasuke. Biorąc Czarny Zetsu za porady, Kaguya wypaczony Sasuke do innego wymiaru, pozostawiając Naruto do zwalczania jej samej. Kaguya następnie przetworzyła bombardowanie Naruto z potężnym wybuchu lodu, do którego Naruto udaje uwięzienia w nadziei wzrok Kaguya tropu. Tymczasem, klon Naruto udaje się wskrzesić Obito. Zreformowany Uchiha to wnioskuje, że manipulacja czasoprzestrzeń Kaguya jest zbliżona do Kamui. On przypuszcza, że powinien on być w stanie zsynchronizować swoje Kamui z obu oczu do portalu Kaguyi w momencie jej otwarcia, dając im szansę uratowania Sasuke. Gdy zauważa jednak, że Obito jest zbyt słaby, aby podróż w obie strony, klon Naruto i Sakura oferują swoje czakry. Widząc, że Obito jest zdeterminowana, aby uratować Sasuke, klon Naruto i Obito, który dzięki powagą mówi chce iść właściwą drogę, nawet jeśli kosztuje go życie. left|thumb|159px|Naruto rozpoczyna swoją zaporę na Kaguyę. Gdy Kaguya zbliżyła się pozornie przypinając Naruto, zdając sobie sprawę, że sama sztuczka nie zadziała dwa razy, przywołał na pomoc Kokuo, wykorzystując swoje czakry, aby zdecydowanie zwiększyć swoją siłę ofensywną, wyśmienitej i szybko rozbijając się przez obronę Kaguyi do rozpoczęcia pieczętowania. Z Yin-Kurama udzielania Naruto jeszcze więcej czakry Naruto następnie wywołała ogromną armię klonów cienia. Gdy napadł szybko zaczął przytłaczać Kaguyę, księżniczka teleportował się, dając Obito szansę teleportować z Sakurą i klonem Naruto, a następnie również przez prawdziwego Naruto. Gdy cienisty klon szybko rozproszył się podczas podróży, Czarny Zetsu był w szoku, że prawdziwy Naruto był w stanie śledzić ich do wymiaru bazowego Kaguyi. Ciemne manifestacja podkreśliła, że nawet jeśli muszą porzucić na zawsze ogromny czakrą w ciągu Naruto, on musi teraz zostać zatrzymany. Nie podobając się pomysł, ale zgadzając się, Kaguya uruchomiła potężny ostrzał postrzępionych kości pochylając Naruto. Po powrocie do poprzedniego wymiaru, Kaguya i Czarny Zetsu zauważyli, że klony Naruto nie znikają, gdy w rzeczywistości. Naruto, który został przebity przez Kaguyę był w rzeczywistości, klon, który towarzyszył Obito i Sakurze. Naruto i jego armia klonów kontynuowali walkę z Kaguyę i Czarnego Zetsu, w którym prawdziwy Naruto został zidentyfikowany przez ostatnie jak ten załączony z kulami poszukiwanymi prawdy. Gdy Kaguya napierała do przodu, chcąc zabić Naruto, aby uniknąć powrotu Sasuke, użył jego klonów, aby chronić siebie. Sasuke nagle powrócił wraz z Sakurą i Obito, rozpraszać Naruto wystarczająco długo, Kaguya skorzystać z okazji, aby go przebić, lecz pomylił klona dla prawdziwego, który Naruto zdał kuli poszukujące prawdę. Po zbadaniu sytuacji, Kaguya przesunęła się do innego wymiaru z niezwykle silną grawitacją, aby zapobiec Naruto i Sasuke od reakcji na jej ataki, a także zatrzymanie wszystkich, w tym siebie, z ruchu przez przypinanie im kolczastym terenie. Ona starała się wykorzystać wszystkie ostre kości szybko zabijając Naruto i Sasuke, ale brakowało ze względu na błędy w obliczeniach. Kiedy następnie próbował naprawić swój błąd z innym salwy, Kakashi i Obito zdołał rzucić się w sposób ataku. Podczas gdy Kakashi uratował Obito pomocą Kamui, ostatni nie był w stanie się bronić, zmuszając go do otrzymania bezpośrednie trafienie z ataku. Po czym nadział przez Obito kości, Naruto próbował ratować Obito ale bezskutecznie. Po tym, Obito mówił jego ostatnie słowa do Naruto i powiedział mu, by stać się Hokage za wszelką cenę przed śmiercią i rozpada się w popiół. Czarny Zetsu następnie obraził Obito i powiedział Naruto, że gdyby stanął na ich drodze to spotka ten sam los, jak Obito. Naruto gniewnie zareagował poprzez odcięcie lewego ramienia Kaguyi, który miał Czarnego Zetsu i mówi, że on myśli, Obito jest niesamowity. right|thumb|159px|Drużyna 7 zadaje druzgocący cios Kaguyi. Gdy Naruto zaczął bombardować Kaguyę z wieloma atakami z otrzymaną czakrą ogoniastych bestii, tak że ogoniaste bestie wewnątrz Kaguyi zaczął reagować na Naruto, wypaczenia ciała Kaguya jest w losowej masy wszystkich ogoniastych bestii z demoniczną głową królika. Wkrótce odzyskania kontroli nad sobą, Kaguya następnie ukształtowała masę ogoniastych bestii w gigantyczną kul poszukującej prawdy. Kakashi opracował plan i dzielił się z uczniami, mówiąc im, aby być gotowym na to, co może być ich ostatnia misja jako drużyna. Szybkie uchwalenie tego planu, Drużyna 7 była w stanie koordynować swoje działania, w tym Naruto używając swoich klonów cienia w myleniach, i przeniknąć obrony Kaguya do lądowania decydujący ciosu na nią. Gdy Naruto i Sasuke mieć fizyczny kontakt z Kaguyą, ich odpowiednie oznakowanie ścieżek ręcznie włączyć sześć - Chibaku Tensei i pieczętuje jej fizyczną postać się w księżycu formowania; powodując jej powrócić do Demonicznej Statuy Zewnętrznej Ścieżki przed uwolnieniem ogoniastych bestii terminie wraz z ciałem Madary. Gdy ziemia zaczyna się w powietrze, tworząc Księżyc, Naruto idzie gdzie uwięziony Czarnego Zetsu i powiedział przez podmiot, że jest wytworem świata Shinobi, którą stworzył. Po myśli o rodzicach i różnych shinobi, mówi Czarnemu Zetsu, że historia Shinobi została stworzony przez życie i śmierć wielu shinobi oraz że brat jak on, który nigdy nie opuszcza strony matki nigdy nie rozumie tego. Po rozmowie, Naruto rzuca Czarny Zetsu na Księżyc przed powrotem do swojego zespołu i mówiąc im, że zapieczętowanie jest kompletne jak Sakura przynosi się, że mają żadnej możliwości, aby opuścić wymiaru. left|thumb|159px|Minato życzy wszystkiego najlepszego Naruto przed odejściem. Podczas gdy Naruto jest przerażony przez to, że jego koledzy z drużyny, ogoniaste bestie i ciało Madary są transportowane z powrotem do głównej ziemi przez ducha Hagoromo, Hokage, a także z poprzednich Kage, z których wszyscy zostali przywołani z czystej krainy przez Hagoromo pomoc w przywołaniu. Na powitanie przez Naruto i Minato, Drużyna 7 są rozpoczęte przez Hagoromo dla ratowania świata. Gdy Hagoromo przygotowuje wysłać przeszłości Kage powrotem w zaświaty, Naruto podchodzi do ojca, który życzy mu wszystkiego najlepszego. Naruto następnie podaje jego pożegnalne słowa do Minato, jak w końcu odchodzi. Gdy wszyscy Kage odeszli, każdy zaczyna planuje, co robić dalej, Hagoromo informuje ogoniaste bestie, że ponieważ ich czakra znajduje się w Naruto, że wszystkie spotkania się i dyskusji w ramach Naruto za pomocą tej czakry, i Kurama powrotu do Naruto, coś lis nie sprzeciwił się i radości Naruto. Ostatnim krokiem było przerwać Nieskończone Tsukuyomi pomocą ogoniastej czakry Naruto i Rinneganem Sasuke. Sasuke jednak ujawnia swoje pragnienie rewolucji; wykonywania siedzi Kage i przejęcia kontroli wszystkich ogoniastych bestii, zatrzymując je w meteorytów Chibaku Tensei. Jego czas ucieka, Hagoromo stawia jego zaufanie w Naruto, który ślubował, aby zakończyć spór braci raz na zawsze, choć namawiał Sasuke przynajmniej uwolnić ogoniaste bestie, pewny, że nie będą one już problemem. Po zapoznaniu się z Sasuke planuje wykorzystać je do rozwiania Nieskończone Tsukuyomi, a następnie je zabić w Naruto oświadczył, że nie pozwoli na to. right|thumb|159px|Naruto i Sasuke rozpoczynają drugą walkę w Dolinie Końca. Po tym jak Sasuke używa genjutsu, aby zapobiec Sakurze i potem udaje się z Naruto do Doliny Końca, gdzie opowiedział jego rywalowi, iż był pewien, że nie straci się po raz drugi. Potem postanawia nie oddać tytułu Hokage do Sasuke, wierząc, że on nie rozumie znaczenia roli. Sasuke odpowiada, i wyjaśnia swoje uzasadnienie jego motywacji do zmiany w świecie shinobi, wiele dezaprobaty Naruto. Po wymianie słów, Naruto i Sasuke pędzą na siebie i rozpoczynają walkę. Odpychając się od siebie wzajemnie, Sasuke natychmiast wyzwala ogromną kulę ognia na Naruto, który udaje się odbić atak aktywując jego tryb mędrca sześciu ścieżek. Pozostawiając Naruto mało czasu na reakcję, zmiany Sasuke za Naruto, aktywuje jego Chidori i puka Naruto do wody. Gdy odzyskuje Naruto, Sasuke aktywuje jego Susanoo i strzela trzy strzały w stronę Naruto, jednak udaje mu się zablokować atak Sasuke przy wykorzystaniu trzech jego kul poszukiwania prawdy, co w kilku małych wybuchów. Sasuke aktywuje swoje kompletne ciało - Susanoo i stara się pokroić dół Naruto, tylko na jego atak być równoważone przez rozkładem trybu ogoniastej bestii Naruto. left|thumb|159px|Starcie trybu ogoniastej bestii Naruto z Chidori wzmocniony całym ciałem Sasuke. Oba tytaniczne pięści kolidować ze sobą, a wspomnienia z przeszłości są dzielone między nimi. Podczas gdy Naruto tworzy kulę ogoniastej bestoo, Sasuke stosuje Chidori do jego pełnego ciała - Susanoo. Obie techniki ścierają się, w wyniku ogromnego wybuchu, Naruto i Sasuke, jak ponownie wprowadzić swoje wewnętrzne podświadomości. Naruto próbuje jeszcze raz przekonać Sasuke do zaprzestania walki, stwierdzając, że jego cel jest bezcelowe, jednak Sasuke jest niewzruszony zarzutu i szkodą Naruto, aby przeprowadzić z jego rewolucji. Wracając do świata realnego, Sasuke i Naruto są odrzuceni w wyniku eksplozji ich zderzającego ataku.Sasuke następnie przynosi meteoryty otaczające ogoniaste bestie i rozpoczyna kierowanie ich czakry do jego pełnego ciała - Susanoo. Wówczas zmienia się w bardziej humanoidalną formę, Kurama zauważa, że Sasuke jest na poziomie Hagoromo. Po tym jak Naruto przywołuje trzy klony cienia, Sasuke natychmiast atakuje go od tyłu, przewracając jeden z jego klonów w ziemię. Walka trwa w powietrzu, jak Naruto próbuje zaatakować Sasuke, ale nie jak Sasuke używa senbon oparte na błyskawicy przeciwdziałać techniki Naruto, powodując ogromny wybuch. right|thumb|159px|Ostateczne starcie Naruto i Sasuke. Naruto łączy jego klony w jedną potężną czakrę awatara i rzuca dwa Rasenshurikeny, a Sasuke wystrzeliwuje strzałę wspomagane oświetleniem. Ponieważ dwa ataki zderzają się w powietrzu, eksplozja wstrząsnęła całą powierzchnię, nawet niszcząc głowy posągów Madara i Hashirama. Po tym jak posągi runęły, wykorzystywane Amaterasu Sasuke, który Naruto odchylony z jego wersja 1 czakr osłony przed wykonaniem z klonów cienia, wzrok Sasuke w Comgo Naruto. Sasuke w odwecie Shuriken, rozpraszając cieniste klony, ale oba zabrakło czakry i uciekają się do podstawowego taijutsu. Ostatecznie dwa przesunięte do siebie, a żaden nie ma zamiaru zrezygnować. Wyczuwając, że Naruto otrzymał czakrę od Kuramy, Sasuke użył ścieżkę zdolność Preta to wszystko wchłonąć, dając mu wystarczająco dużo chakry do używania jego Chidori, mające się na Naruto. Zastanawiając się nad własnymi słowami do Kuramy o pomoc Sasuke, Naruto jest w stanie przeciwstawić się uderzeniu, wysyłając Sasuke motania w zboczu góry. Korzystanie ostatni czakry Yin Kuramy, on używa jego Rasengaan przed Sasuke Kagutsuchi wzmocniony Chidori. left|thumb|159px|Naruto i Sasuke łączą się. Oba ataki spowodowały zniszczenie doliny i kosztuje Naruto prawą rękę w zamian za lewe ramię Sasuke. Budząc się jakiś czas później, Sasuke pyta, dlaczego Naruto przeszedł przez takich długościach, aby uratować kogoś takiego jak on. Odpowiedzią Naruto była, że rozumie ból Sasuke i nie mógł pozwolić, aby staczał się. Obaj przespali dzień do następnego ranka, gdy Sasuke przyznał się do porażki i był gotów dać się zabić i Naruto zakończyć genjutsu wykorzystaniem jego Rinnegana. Jednak Naruto powiedział Sasuke, że jako jego przyjaciel, nie chciał go zostawić, przesuwając Sasuke do łez. Po bycia zauważonym przez pozostałą część drużyny 7, Sakura rzuciła się do ich stronie i zaczęła uzdrowienia zarówno ich rany zadowoleni Kakashi patrząc na nich. Naruto i Sasuke później przerwali Nieskończone Tsukuyomi, uwalniając zjednoczone Siły Shinobi z genjutsu i ratowania świata. Sasuke później uwolnił ogoniaste bestie z ich więzień w Chibaku Tensei, ku radości Naruto. Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky Odejście Sasuke right|thumb|159px|Naruto i Sasuke rozstają się w dobrych relacjach. Po wojnie, Naruto i nowo mianowany Hokage udało się ułaskawić Sasuke z jego ostatnich zbrodni. Naruto później spotkał się z Sasuke, po tym jak zdecydował się opuścić wioskę, i zwrócił mu do niego ochraniacz na czoło, rozstaniu na dobrych stosunkach z jego przyjacielem. W pewnym momencie, Yang Kuramę zamknięto w Naruto i odrestaurowany z jego drugiej połowie w jego pełnej siebie. Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness Ostatni Dwa lata po jego ostatniej walce z Sasuke, Naruto stał się bohaterem dla całego świata. Zyskał sławę i popularność, wiele, mając wielu turystów pochodzących z całego świata do wioski, aby go zobaczyć,wiele kobiet przyciąga do niego. Naruto później poproszony przez Konohamaru do naśladowania go do swego dziadka Hiruzena na miejscu, w którym Naruto znalazł szalik, że jego matka, Kushina, uszyła dla niego. Tymczasem, Hinata stała stary czerwony szalik Naruto, który został zniszczony przez zbirów z ich dzieciństwa i przygotowywała, aby dać mu jako osobisty dar miłości na Festiwalu Rinne ponownie wyznać swoje uczucia do niego, ale uciekł, gdy zobaczył go w otoczeniu jego zwolennicy, i ponownie, gdy Hinata dostał zażenowana jej głodny żołądek i zaproszenie Naruto jeść ramen w swoim mieszkaniu, pozostawiając Naruto naprawdę namyłu. Gdy Toneri Ōtsutsuki porwał Hanabi, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai i Shikamaru zostali wysłani i ją uratować. Podczas pobytu na misji, ich złapać w pułapkę genjutsu kuli strażnika, co spowodowane ich wszystkich dryfować w sen i marzenie o własnych wspomnień. Gdy czerwony szalik wyszedł z torbą Hinaty i zaczął owijać wokół Naruto, to pozwoliło jej wspomnienia płynąć do jego, zmuszając go przypomnieć jej uratowanie go od bólu, widząc Hinata napisać swoją nazwę od swoich dni w Akademii kim chciałby spędzić dzień, jeśli świat się kończy, a Sakura mówić Hinacie o danie Naruto jej obecny i wyznając jej uczucia do niego. Wszystko to w lewo Naruto wyraźnie zatkało, gdy próbuje dowiedzieć się, co powiedziała, ale został obudzony przez Sakurę. Od tego czasu, Naruto uświadomić sobie swoje uczucia do Hinaty i stał się o wiele bardziej, a nawet wstydliwe ochronnej w jej obecności. left|thumb|159px|Naruto walczy Toneriem. Po tym jak drużyna przybyła w opuszczonej wioski klanu Ōtsutsuki, Naruto zobaczył Hinatę odzianą w czerwony szalik i zdał sobie sprawę, że to dla niego, do którego postanowił zatrzymać się na sobie szalik matki. Gdy spędził czas interakcji z Hinatą, Naruto zaczął odczuwać specjalny rodzaj szczęścia, nigdy nie czuł się przed tym, i ostatecznie, w samej swojej chwili, wyznał swoje uczucia do niej. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Toneri pojawił się i chciał usłyszeć odpowiedź Hinaty z ich poprzedniego spotkania. Ku szoku Naruto, Hinata "zaakceptowała" Toneria propozycję, która spowodowała Naruto wpaść w głęboką depresję po lewej i Toneri zniszczył szalik. Ostatecznie Sakura pomogła mu poradzić jego depresji, pomagając mu zrozumieć, że Hinata naprawdę kocha Naruto, co dało mu pewność doprowadzić ładunek do Toneri zamku. Po długiej i wyczerpującej walce, Naruto pokonał Toneria i zniszczył Tenseigan z pomocą Hinaty. Następnie wziął resztki jej szaliku z napisem mu się podobało. Gdy wrócił do domu, potem wyznawał swoją miłość do Hinaty i stwierdził, że chce być z nią do końca życia, ku jej szczęścia i po locie z jaskini dwóch miał swój pierwszy pocałunek. Wkrótce po wyjściu za mąż stworzyli rodzinę z synem i córką. Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Epilog right|thumb|159px|Naruto zatrzymuje Boruto od niszczenia pomników. Lata później, kiedy Kakashi ustąpił ze stanowiska Szóstego Hokage, wybrał Naruto jako siódmego. Choć kochał swoje dzieci i żonę bardzo, obowiązki Naruto jako Hokage utrudniały spędzać jak najwięcej czasu z rodziną, jak chciał. Z tego powodu, jego syn często wycinał figle, jak jego ojciec w dzieciństwie, aby być zauważonym. Przykładem tego jest, gdy Boruto twarz Naruto zniszczony na Górze Hokage. Po tym jak został poinformowany, Naruto szybko pojawiły się obok Boruto i uderzył w głowę. Wyjaśnił Boruto dlaczego nie może być dla niego, tak jak wcześniej, bo cała wieś jest jak jego rodzina, w tym Boruto. Naruto kończy się spóźnieniem na spotkanie Kage. Po przybyciu, oświadczył, że aby rozpocząć. Naruto Gaiden: Siódmy Hokage i szkarłatny księżyc left|thumb|159px|Naruto używa cienistych klonów, żeby trenować z Boruto. Po tym jak Boruto pomalował monumenty Hokage, Naruto wykorzystuje cieniste klony, aby spędzić czas z synem, a jednocześnie spełniając swoje obowiązki jako Hokage. Używając swojego klona Naruto trenuje z Boruto, który ujawnia, że użył własnego klona, aby odwrócić jego uwagę, gdy postanawia uciec. Po dostrzeżeniu, że Sarada Uchiha widziała ich z daleka, Naruto spotyka młodą Uchiha i pyta ją, gdzie Boruto poszedł, nie wiedząc o nim, że był on w rzeczywistości ukrył się w pobliskim znaku. Sarada pokazuje, że poszedł w drugą stronę, po czym podziękował przez Naruto, który nadal szuka swojego syna. Boruto Several months later, Naruto remained busy with his Hokage duties and continued having a strained relationship with his son, Boruto. Konoha has grown into a large city under Naruto's leadership, although Naruto is overwhelmed with the responsibilities of being Hokage, leading him to create shadow clones to tend to his family and the villagers. When Boruto and his team report to Naruto after a mission, Naruto asked his son to address him as "the Seventh" instead of "Dad," and reminded him the importance of teamwork, which annoyed his son, as he believed that he could handle anything on his own. Boruto warned his father to be home for Himawari's birthday party or else he will never forgive him. Katasuke then entered his office, requesting permission from Naruto to allow participants of the upcoming Chūnin Exams to use his new invention, the Kote. However Naruto refused on the grounds that it did not show one's true abilities a shinobi. Naruto was unable to make it to his daughter's birthday party and sent a shadow clone instead. However, the clone ended up disappearing and dropping the cake when Naruto became fatigued, which enraged Boruto and caused him to throw Naruto's old, tattered jacket out the window. Naruto felt guilty for letting his family down and Shikamaru told him to go home and rest. The jacket was found by Sasuke, who returned to Konoha to ask for help in deciphering a scroll he found in Kaguya's abandoned castle. They met in Naruto's office where Sasuke mentioned his meeting with Boruto and this leads to them making a bet on whether the nature of a shinobi has changed in regards to Boruto, to which Sasuke says it hasn't and Naruto says it has. Naruto wasn't surprised when Boruto won the first test but after being advised by Shikamaru to reach out to Boruto, Naruto congratulated him via email, much to Boruto's annoyance. While the scroll was being deciphered, Naruto sent a clone to meet up with Sasuke and asked him if it was true that he was training Boruto. Naruto said that perhaps Sasuke was right in regards to the nature of shinobi remaining the same, to which Sasuke agrees. Naruto was nervous on the outcome of the second test but after learning Boruto passed, Naruto was overjoyed. Later, he met with Boruto in his bedroom and personally congratulated him and told him not to lose against Shikadai. Naruto offered a fist bump, but Boruto only smiled as he didn't want his father to discover the Kote he was wearing. For the third test, Naruto chose to sit with Hinata and Himawari rather than with the other Kage as they watched Boruto fight in the third round and finally against Shikadai Nara. Near the end, Naruto suspected something was wrong after it appeared Boruto won. He asked Hinata to use her Byakugan and she noticed Boruto wearing a Kote. Naruto then realised that Boruto used a Kote to produce several shadow clones in order to win the battle. Disappointed, Naruto confronted him in the arena, ordered that Shikadai be declared as the winner and took Boruto's forehead protector from him. He told Boruto they would talk about this at home, but Boruto lashed out at him that Naruto doesn't know how give him a lecture when he's never home. Suddenly, Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki appear and began attacking the arena. Naruto is knocked out of the arena by Momoshiki but he rushes back to defend his son when he is in danger and is shortly joined by Sasuke and Sarada. Sasuke informed Naruto that the two enemies are the new threat written about in the scroll. Naruto realizes he is their target and demands to know what they want. After Momoshiki reveals he wanted Kaguya's chakra, and eventually Kurama's from the Seventh Hokage, Naruto and Sasuke combine Kurama and Susanoo to shield themselves and their children from the enemies' attacks. Naruto also dispatches shadow clones to protect civilians that hadn't managed to flee from the arena. Determined to protect his son and friends, Naruto ultimately decides to allow himself to be captured in Momoshiki's jutsu and asks Sasuke to take care of Boruto for him. Just before Naruto disappears, he looks over his shoulder and offers his son one last smile. right|thumb|159px|Naruto i Sasuke przygotowują się do walki. Naruto was teleported to another dimension and bound by Momoshiki and Kinshiki to a tree similar to the Shinju. Naruto resisted as Momoshiki attempted to extract Kurama from inside Naruto and it was not long before Sasuke, Boruto, and the other Kage arrived to rescue him. Naruto, surprised to see Boruto wearing his old jacket, told his son that it was like looking at one of his shadow clones. When he tried to apologize to Boruto for not being there for him, Boruto replied that it was alright and he just wants to hear more about Naruto's past. After the other Kage failed to defeat Kinshiki, and the latter was absorbed by Momoshiki, Naruto and Sasuke joined forces to fight him and initially gained the upper hand until Naruto was briefly imprisoned by boulders and Sasuke was severely burned by Momoshiki's Lava Chakra. Naruto became enraged upon seeing Sasuke injured but was relieved to find he was all right and still able to fight after being healed by Kurama's chakra. By once again combining Kurama and Susanoo, they managed to defeat Momoshiki and cut his lava creature in half, but Katasuke rushed in and began firing ninjutsu attacks from his Kote at Momoshiki, which he absorbed and used to attack Naruto and the others. Naruto is restrained by black rods while Momoshiki prepares to eliminate the rest of the Kage. When Boruto used his Vanishing Rasengan against Momoshiki to free his father and the other Kage, Naruto was greatly surprised to find that his son was able to use the Rasengan. As they prepare their final assault, Naruto helps Boruto to create a Parent and Child Rasengan, which Boruto himself unleashes upon Momoshiki and ultimately kills him. After the battle ends, Naruto sits with Sasuke and Naruto agrees Sasuke won their bet. Naruto proudly looked on at his son and stated that he would always be there to watch Boruto grow as his father. left|thumb|159px|Naruto i Boruto przybijają żółwika. After returning home, Naruto posed for a photograph with Boruto, Sasuke, and the four other Kage. One morning, as Boruto left to meet with his team and Naruto left to go to work, both wished each other to do their best and bumped fists with each other. While Boruto was giving his interview, Naruto could be seen watching him on the television in his office. Tworzenie i Koncepcja When creating Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto incorporated into the character a number of traits he felt made an ideal hero: a straightforward way of thinking, a mischievous side, and many of the attributes possessed by Son Gokū from the Dragon Ball franchise. He also made sure to keep Naruto "simple and stupid," since he does not like smart characters. Naruto himself is not modelled after anyone in particular, being conceived as childlike, with something of a dark side as a result of his harsh past. Despite this, he is always positive, making him unique in Kishimoto's eyes. right|thumb|159px|Pierwsza wersja Naruto, którą narysował Masashi Kishimoto. Naruto's wardrobe is based on clothing Kishimoto wore when he was younger; according to Kishimoto, using a pre-existing design would not have made Naruto unique, whereas something original would have made him stand out too much. The orange colouring of his costume is used to make Naruto "pop", with blues often being used to complement the orange. Because Naruto is associated with spirals, swirl patterns are incorporated into his costume. Initial illustrations of Naruto had him wearing boots, but Kishimoto substituted these for sandals, because he likes drawing toes. The goggles that Naruto used to wear were also replaced with a forehead protector, because the goggles themselves were too time-consuming to draw. Kishimoto said that he felt glad that his character had blond hair and blue eyes. The editor of Shōnen Jump in the United States added that Kishimoto implied that the traits may have led the character to appeal to a Western audience. Kishimoto said that he most identifies with Naruto out of all of the Naruto characters (in an interview with the U.S. Shōnen Jump, Kishimoto stated that his childhood was like that of Naruto's years while he was enrolled in the Academy). left|thumb|159px|Wyglądy Naruto w całej serii. In the Japanese versions of Naruto, Naruto often ends his sentences with the addendum "-ttebayo" (which gives a similar effect to ending a sentence with "you know?"). Kishimoto wanted to give Naruto a childlike catchphrase, and "dattebayo" came to mind. It complemented Naruto's character, and served as a verbal tic that showed him to be something of a brat. Throughout the beginning of the English anime, the dub replaced "dattebayo" and "-ttebayo" with the phrase "believe it!" to mirror the effect, as well as to match the character's lip movements. Ciekawostki * W jednym z wywiadów Masashi Kishimoto przyznał że jego dzieciństwo było nieco podobne do szkolnych lat, jakie przedstawił w życiu Naruto. * Jest reinkarnacją Asury, czyli syna Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, założyciela klanu Senju. * 10 października — urodziny Naruto — były Dniem Zdrowia i Sportu w Japonii, gdy postać została stworzona. Święto było jednak przeniesione na drugi poniedziałek października w 1999 roku. * Spirale i wirowane modele są powracającym tematem w Naruto, zwłaszcza w odniesieniu do samego charakteru Naruto Uzumakiego. Słowo/nazwa „Naruto” może oznaczać „wir”, a także nazwę siekanych plasterków kamaboko z różowym wyglądem wiru, która jest używana jako posypka do ramen, ulubionego dania Naruto. Nazwisko „Uzumaki” to gra słów „spirala” (涡巻), ponieważ odnosi się do trójwymiarowej spirali, jak wir lub kłębowisko. „Uzumaki” może także oznaczać „wir” w odniesieniu do wirów Naruto (鳴門の渦潮), nazwanych od miasta Naruto. Ponadto spirala była wykorzystywana jako symbol Uzushiogakure w Kraju Wiru, wioski, z której pochodziła matka Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki. * Naruto konsekwentnie znalazł się w pierwszej dwójce (pierwsze miejsce dwukrotnie) w ciągu pierwszych pięciu oficjalnych sondaży popularności postaci Shōnen Jump. W szóstej ankiecie postaci był jednak na czwartym miejscu. Według sondażu 3. Databooka postaci, który sumuje wszystkie głosy z sześciu pierwszych sondaży, Naruto zajął drugie miejsce. W najnowszej ankiecie Naruto odzyskał status i wrócił na pierwsze. * Naruto jest jedną z czterech postaci, które zawsze pozostawały w pierwszej dziesiątce każdej ankiety popularności. * W Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Chronicles Blade może on ponadto wykorzystywać Uwolnienie Wody, Ziemi, a także Błyskawicy, choć jest prawdopodobne, że pozwalają mu na to zwoje dołączone do jego ubrania. * W Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 i Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Blade Chronicles, grach wideo, Naruto wykonuje techniki Uwolnienia Ognia, choć nie jest to jego typ natury. * Mimo, że jest głównym bohaterem, Naruto miał szereg długich nieobecności, czasem dziesięć lub więcej rozdziałów. W omake’ach Naruto: Shippūden czasami zostaje zrobione odwołanie do tego, żartując, że Naruto nie jest głównym bohaterem własnego show. * Hobby Naruto to płatanie figli i podlewanie roślin. * Ulubionym zdaniem Naruto jest „Poproszę dużą porcję ramen z miso i wieprzowiną!” (味噌チャーシュー大盛り, miso chāshū ōmori). * Ulubionym jedzeniem Naruto jest ramen Ichiraku oraz zupa z czerwonej fasoli. Nie lubi natomiast jeść świeżych warzyw. * Naruto chce walczyć z Sasuke Uchihą i Trzecim Hokage oraz z członkami Akatsuki. * Naruto ukończył 16 oficjalnych misji w sumie: 7 rangi D, 1 rangi C, 2 rangi B, 6 rangi A, 0 rangi S. Cytaty * "Przymknęlibyście się gamonie!!! Wiecie co...!? Wiecie, co wam powiem?! Wy byście takiego numeru w życiu nie wykręcili!!! Ale dla mnie to pestka, cieniasty!!! Ja rządzę, a wy nie!!!" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Kage Kategoria:Góra Myōboku Kategoria:Jinchūriki Kategoria:Klan Uzumaki